


Hearts of Malace

by sephirothflame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coitus Interruptus, Collars, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Bondage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Subspace, Unrelated chapters, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: Unrelated porny snippets of the Malace (TV/RPF) variety. Latest updates are:22. (Alec/Jace, post mission sex) They've come back from a rough mission and Alec just needs to reassure himself that Jace is still alive.23. (Dom[/Matt], masturbation) Dom has had a hardon for Matt for as long as he can remember.24. (Jace/Magnus, praise kink) Magnus isn't in a rush to get out of bed and Jace is more than happy to comply.





	1. Alec/Jace, abo

**Author's Note:**

> Need something to distract myself while fiance is away for a little while. Plan is to have a series of unconnected snippets and vignettes that feature Alec/Jace/Magnus in any given combination. It's all for her, even though she won't see it for a while. 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to be friends. Feel free to suggest something.

“Fuck,” Jace says when he steps into the bathroom.

“You don’t have to say it,” Alec groans. He’s slumped against the shower wall, huddled in on himself under the spray of cold water. “I fucking know, alright?”

Tentatively, Jace comes closer. Alec’s scent is strong even as he tries to wash it away. His clothes are strewn across the small bathroom and Jace brings Alec’s shirt to his face and inhales deeply. It’s rich with the scent of Heat and Jace’s mouth waters and a fire burns in his veins. He  _ shouldn’t _ but he wants.

“Go away, Jace,” Alec says, tiredly. His thighs fall open and Jace can see where he’s trying to finger himself. It’s not the stimulation he needs.

Jace sits on the toilet lid, clutching Alec’s shirt in his fist. “Magnus,” he starts.

“Working,” Alec groans. He’s too far gone to care that Jace is watching him with a hungry look. “I asked him if he’d bring steak from that one place when he comes back.”

“You didn’t tell him you’re in Heat?” Jace asks, incredulous. “You were just going to give yourself hypothermia jerking it in the shower?”

“It’s worked before,” Alec says. It’s a lie and they both know it. The last time and the time before that had Jace knotting Alec over the side of the bathtub in their shared bathroom. It wasn’t good for either of them but they both needed it so badly that they didn’t care. “Magnus…”

“Won’t be home for a few  _ hours _ ,” Jace says. “At least let me help you through it until then. Magnus won’t care.”

He won’t. Magnus doesn’t care if Alec and Jace mess around as long as it stays between the two of them. It’s not cheating when they’re the same person. Magnus understands and encourages it. He may be Alec’s boyfriend, but Jace is his soulmate.

“You’re not fucking me in the shower,” Alec says.

“I was thinking about on these nice bathmats, actually,” Jace replies. He shrugs. “I don’t like cold showers.”

Alec looks at Jace like he isn’t sure what to think. His hair is plastered to his forehead and he’s visibly shivering. The scent of his slick and Heat is overpowering and Jace can feel his cock throb between his legs. “Fuck it,” Alec says, sitting up slowly and reaching for the shower. “Fuck me.”

Jace strips quickly. Alec doesn’t bother to towel himself off, skin freezing and damp as they tangle together on Magnus’ bathroom floor. He makes breathless little noises as they kiss desperately and Jace can taste the tangy smell of his slick in the air. Jace wants to fuck him so badly he barely feels bad for encouraging Alec to roll onto his knees.

Back bowed and ass in the air, Alec presenting himself in pure submission is still the sexiest thing Jace has ever seen. He pushes his fingers into Alec’s dripping hole and kisses up his spine slowly. He’s warming up quickly to the touch, but Jace still wants to cover Alec’s body with his own and smother him. He wants to leave a million little love bites and leave a mate mark on the back of his neck, but Jace resists. It’s part of the agreement with Magnus.

“Just fuck me already,” Alec whines. He pushes his hips back onto Jace’s fingers, fucking himself and moaning loudly. He clenches desperately, but the fingers aren’t enough. They never are when he’s in Heat. He’ll deny it with his last breath but Jace knows he’s a little knot slut.

“Bossy,” Jace says. He kisses the back of Alec’s neck and wipes his fingers on Alec’s hip. “Any other time we fuck, you want to be romanced. Today you just wanna take.”

“Shut up,” Alec groans.

Jace sinks the blunt head of his cock into Alec and he can feel the reverberating moan against his lips, in his soul. The deep sense of satisfaction eases the tension running between them, inside them, and Jace doesn’t stop until he’s buried to the hilt and Alec is full and blissed. It won’t last long, not when Alec’s body realises it’s not being knotted yet, but Jace craves the bone deep satisfaction in his soul.

As much as Alec loves getting fucked, Jace loves fucking him, and the first few heartbeats when they’re connected are some of the best in this awful life.

It never lasts but Jace is ready for the soft whines and impatient clenching. He straightens his back and grips Alec’s hips, digging his fingers in to form finger shaped bruises. He’ll apologize to Magnus later, maybe. Alec’s ass clutches him desperately, but he’s too slick to keep Jace from pulling out and rocking back in. The glide is wonderful, the velvety heat is Heaven. The little breathless moans Alec makes as he gets fucked make the taboo worth it.

“Harder,” Alec says. He rocks his hips back to meet every thrust and Jace loves watching his cock disappear inside of Alec. Jace loves knowing he’s one of two people in the whole universe who gets to see Alec come undone, give in to baser temptations. He’s heard Alec beg and it’s beautiful.

Jace doesn’t have it in him to tease right now. Not when Alec’s Heat is burning through his veins and Jace can feel it in his bones. It will probably trigger his rut; it normally does. For now though, it’s about Alec, and Alec needs fucked hard and fast. He needs the air punched out of his lungs with every sharp thrust and he needs to be pushed further into the bathroom floor each time Jace bottoms out.

More than anything, what Alec really needs when he’s in Heat, is to be completely and utterly wrecked. He needs to be used hard and fast and fucked until he’s breathless. His cock throbs at the filthy sound of their coupling and the harsh panting in his ears. Jace knows, because he feels it, and he fucking loves it.

When his knot starts to catch on Alec’s rim, Jace doubles over and covers Alec’s body with his own. Tries to smother him with his scent and kisses and licks the sweat from the back of Alec’s neck. Jace wants to bite him, to claim him, but he resists.

Alec comes when Jace’s knot is swollen to the point that he has to force it inside Alec’s warm and willing body, clenching desperately and crying out. His body clenches tight and Jace comes, flooding Alec with his come as he fucks him with short, desperate thrusts. Jace tries to bury himself as deeply as he can inside of Alec and Alec just moans his encouragement.

After, they tumble onto their sides, Jace half on the cold tile floor and half on the mat. He hitches Alec’s leg up to relieve the pressure on his knot and traces the muscle keeping them connected. Alec trembles in Jace’s arms and clenches his ass weakly.

“Hope your birth control is more effective than your Heat pills,” Jace murmurs, kissing the back of his neck.

Alec grunts and reaches for his jeans. He makes himself a pillow and sighs heavily. “My womb is as cold and barren as my heart,” Alec huffs out. He relaxes back into Jace’s embrace and sighs. “Which means we’re probably going to have triplets.”

Jace laughs against the back of Alec’s neck and kisses the sweaty strands of hair. They won’t, because Alec never takes even on Heat, but it’s the same joke he makes every time they fall together in desperation. He rests his palm over Alec’s abs and rubs gently. “Mine.”

“Half yours,” Alec corrects. He covers Jace’s hand with his own and tangles their fingers together. “Magnus gets a piece of this, too.”

Despite everything, being parabatai and being an alpha, Jace finds he doesn’t mind the idea of sharing as much as he thought he would. Alec is downright exhausting when he’s in Heat. It’ll be good for all three of them, maybe. “Fine, but I want to watch for a change.”

Alec laughs. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”


	2. Dom/Matt, skype sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date night had to be cut short due to work related responsibilities, but neither of them is ready to say good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Person Fiction warning. Yeah, I think Dom/Matt gets to count as Malace. I'll add Magnus porn next, maybe. Established relationship.
> 
> If you want anything in particular, hit me up on [Tumblr](sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com). I like Fandom friends.

Matt is shirtless, lying in his own bed too far away for Dom's comfort. He’s completely swallowed by his blankets and he looks so soft and warm that Dom’s heart aches for him.

“I miss you,” Matt says and he pouts. He shouldn’t be allowed to pout. It’s not fair.

Dom just smiles at him. “You literally just saw me two hours ago.”

Matt has to film first thing in the morning, before the sun even comes up. They spent so long at dinner just enjoying each other’s company that they barely had time for quick kisses before Dom had to push Matt back and send him on his way. Dom is not suffering the wrath of the makeup team again because Matt falls asleep in their hands and has glaringly large hickies on his neck.

Twice was enough.

The third time doesn’t count because Starbucks messed up his order.

Sometimes Dom wonders if they should just move in together. If it’s too soon in their relationship to share hearth and home and if Freeform would have words about it if they did. Dom wants to wake up next to Matt on more than just nights they’ve fucked desperately. He wants to fall asleep rocking gently inside of him. Wants to wake up every morning with Matt wrapped around him like an octopus and trade sweet kisses and argue about who's turn it is to make coffee.

Dom is so in love he’s screwed if Matt doesn’t feel as deeply as he does. Sometimes he wonders if this is just a fling for Matt but Dom is too chickenshit to ask.

“I still miss you,” Matt says, eventually, snapping Dom out of his own racing thoughts. His breath hitches.

Dom knows that sound. He blushes at the implication. “Are you touching yourself?”

Matt hums and Dom strains to hear the sound of skin on skin, of Matt’s fist working the slick head of his cock. He always teases himself there before stroking his shaft. “Told you I miss you.”

“Way to make a girl feel special,” Dom says, cheeks flushed. He can feel cock twitch in his jeans, filling slowly. There’s nothing more beautiful than the site of Matt being pleasured, by his own hands or Dom's. “Let me see you play with your nipples.”

“Only have two hands,” Matt grumbles. The camera dips to the side for a minute, but then it’s back and Matt has tugged the blanket down. Matt drags his nails slowly up his chest, breath hitching. He rolls a nipple with his thumb in slow, gentle circles until it pebbles up. He does the same with the other before dragging his nail across it. He pinches and tugs them, sighing softly at the gentle abuse.

His cock is neglected as long as he plays with his nipples but Matt doesn’t complain. He never complains when it's something Dom wants.

Dom gives up resisting and rubs himself through his jeans. The dry friction feels amazing. He should feel perverted, maybe, but his kind of boyfriend is literally putting on a show just for him. “Fuck, babe, I wanna come all over your chest.”

“Very sexy,” Matt says. He’s trying to sound disinterested, but it falls flat. “Who doesn’t love washing jizz out of their chest hair.”

“Says the guy who always managed to come in my head hair on set,” Dom points out. He doesn’t mind as much as he pretends and he thinks Matt knows that. It washes out easily enough and Dom likes feeling like he belongs to Matt and no one else.

Dom likes when Matt marks and claims him. A lot.

“Wanna see your dick,” Matt says. No please, no teasing or sultry words. Just raw desire.

Dom doesn't pretend he has it in him to say no to that. He changes his camera from front facing to back and grips himself trough his jeans tightly. “This what you want? Wanna sit on it?”

Matt abandons his nipples in favor of his cock. He’s oozing precome judging from the slick sounds his fist is making and Dom doesn’t know if he wants to see that or Matt’s beautiful face more. He adores the sight of both more than he could possibly admit.

Dom pops his button and pulls down his zipper slowly. His cock throbs at the lack of restraint and he’s already poking through the slit in his boxers. “Just for you, babe. Look how hard I am.”

He’s never been reckless enough to send nudes or have phone sex with anyone else but Matt makes him brave. Or foolish. He's not sure which it is and right now he doesn't care. There's desire and exhilaration pumping through his veins and he could drown in both.

Matt’s cock is longer, perfect for nailing that spot inside Dom that makes him beg, but Dom is definitely thicker. The little whimpers Matt makes at the sight of him has Dom leaking precome thickly onto his fingers. He strokes himself slowly and watches Matt bite his lower lip and whine.

“Wanna choke on it,” Matt says, voice low and husky. “Want you to grip my hair and fuck my face. Wanna lose my voice from having your dick down my throat.”

“Christ, Matt,” Dom says. He means to tease them both with slow strokes, but Matt’s over the top dirty talk always goes straight to his aching cock. He pulls at himself desperately and groans.

“Let you come all over my face,” Matt continues. His breath is hitching and the slick sound of his fist is getting desperate. “Rub it into my skin and force the makeup girls to reapply over your claiming mark. There’s no way they can tame my hair after you’ve fucked my face and pulled it.”

Dom is leaking precome steadily now. He smears it down the length of his cock, making the desperate glide of his fist on his length easier. He would kill to bury himself in Matt’s throat right now. Hear the desperate noises as he chokes for it. He can imagine the desperate flutter around the head of his cock and he throbs painfully at the memory.

“Tomorrow,” Dom promises, breathless. He knows they’ll both regret it if he does but he can’t get the idea out of his head. He needs it. They need it. “Tomorrow I’ll choke you with my cock in the trailer. Come all over your pretty face.”

Matt comes with a choked off sound. His nose wrinkles and he bites his lower lip and his back arches off his bed as he works himself through it. “Dom!” He's a beautiful mess as he falls apart and Dom loves it.

“Lick your fingers clean,” Dom says. He’s so close to coming he can feel it in his veins. He can’t get his fist tight enough, the slick feeling isn’t warm and wet enough. It doesn't compare to the velvety glide in Matt's mouth but it's the best he's got tonight. They shouldn't have spent so long at dinner and maybe they could have had this tonight.

Matt does as he’s told though. He holds his sticky, messy hand up for the camera, showing off the thick lines of his come. He licks the palm of his hand with a broad, flat stroke of his tongue before sucking his pointer finger into his mouth and moaning obscenely. It's all for show but Dom doesn't care, because it's for him and him alone.

Dom comes before he’s finished the pornographic sucking and licking of his ring finger. He jacks himself through it and regrets giving into the temptation that is Matt masturbating through their Skype call because there’s no tissues near by. His hand is sticky with his own come and he makes sure the camera gets a good view of it for Matt.

“Your next load is mine,” Matt says, casually, licking the webbing between his fingers.

Dom switches to front camera and licks his own fingers clean. He hums. He's excited at the prospect of fucking Matt's face hard and desperate on set in the morning. He's even willing to let Matt return the favor, though his favorite thing to do with his tongue is rim Dom into oblivion. “Remind me to have more pineapple for breakfast.”

“I hate you,” Matt says with a tired laugh. After the beer at dinner and his orgasm now, his cheeks are flushed and his lids are starting to get heavy. He's so fucking beautiful right now that Dom's heart skips a beat. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dom says. He means every word of it, more than Matt can possibly know. “Get some sleep, babe.”


	3. Alec/Jace/Magnus, D/s, collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace walks in on Alec wearing a collar, sitting contently between Magnus' thighs. He really, really wants to join them.

Alec is wearing a collar. It’s supple black leather, embroidered with a sparkling black thread, lined with something soft looking and deep, deep red. It stands out in stark contrast compared to his pale, freckled skin, and Jace’s mouth goes dry at the sight of it.

“Am I interrupting?” Jace asks. He hopes Magnus says  _ no _ . He really, really hopes Magnus says  _ no _ .

Magnus’ cat eyes flash, brilliant and golden, but he doesn’t stop running his long fingers through Alec’s thick hair. He has Alec’s cheek pressed against his thigh, naked save for the leather around his neck and the spattering of runes, and he doesn’t seem to mind that he’s sitting on the cold floor of Magnus’ loft. Alec almost looks like he’s been left on display, legs splayed and hands in his lap as he gets pet, framed in by Magnus’ black slacks.

“What do you think, darling?” Magnus asks, petting Alec’s hair gently. “Should we send him away or invite him to join?”

Alec looks up at Magnus and Jace doesn’t have to see his expression to feel his hesitation through the bond. It’s one thing for Alec to tease his complete submission, it’s another for him to share it.

“Please,” Alec says. He doesn’t clarify  _ what _ but Magnus seems to know exactly what he means.

Magnus crooks a ringed finger, gesturing for Jace to come closer. “Get naked,” he tells Jace and smirks when Jace slowly starts to strip. “Good boy.”

“Not your good boy,” Jace says. He’s naked by the time he reaches them but he doesn’t let the nerves get to him. He’s no more on display than Alec is, and Alec looks like this is where he belongs; naked and submitting. Their relationship is a hell of a lot deeper than Jace had thought possible.

Jace looks to Magnus for instructions.

For all the times that Magnus has walked in on Jace and Alec fooled around, for all the times he’s stayed long enough to watch, it’s never been the three of them. Magnus scoffs that Jace considers himself straight but he’s never pushed the issue. It's not gay when it's Jace and Alec because they are one person.

“If I told you to blow me?” Magnus asks. His fingers stop their movement in Alec’s hair, but he doesn’t pull them free. “If I want both of your mouths on my cock?”

Jace looks to Alec because Magnus is  _ his _ . They’ve never talked about sharing Magnus and until this moment, Jace has never wanted to. The idea of pressing against Alec’s side and wrapping his lips around Magnus’ cock together, has fire thrumming in his veins though. It turns him on in a way it really shouldn’t.

Alec reaches for Jace’s hand and tugs him close, till he’s on his knees and they’re trying to share the space between Magnus’ widespread legs. It’s weirdly intimate watching Alec ask his boyfriend for permission to pull his cock from his slacks. Even weirder to hear Alec sigh happily as his hair is pet and he’s told  _ yes _ .

“Remember to share, darling,” Magnus says. His expression is surprisingly soft for a guy that is about to get blown by two mouths. 

Experimentally, Jace wraps his fingers around Magnus’ cock over Alec’s. His fingers aren’t as long and thin as Alec’s, but he knows for a fact his callouses feel just as good on the underside of a cock. Jace kisses Alec’s jaw, the corner of his lip, but it isn’t until Magnus murmurs  _ go ahead, sweetheart  _ that Alec tips his head and returns the kiss. 

Their hands move together slowly on Magnus’ cock, stroking him in time with the languid press of their tongues. Kissing is familiar. Jace and Alec have been tangling in sheets trading lazy kisses for far longer than is probably appropriate, especially considering their bond. Jace sucks on Alec’s tongue until he moans and he feels the first thick ooze of precome from Magnus’ cock dribble over their entwined fingers.

Alec smiles into Jace’s lips and they pull apart at the same time. He presses one quick, chaste kiss, to Jace’s lips before leaning in and mouthing at Magnus’ cock. His reddened, spit slicked lips look amazing on Magnus’ dark, flushed skin and the noises he makes are near pornographic. Alec has always been a master at giving head.

Jace would normally be content to watch, because he’s certainly never seen a blowjob given from quite this angle, but he’s pretty sure he’s expected to be involved. Magnus’ skin tastes salty and clean, his musk weirdly familiar and Jace wonders how many times Alec has made out with him after having Magnus’ dick in his mouth. He finds he really doesn’t care.

They kiss and lick the thick line of Magnus’ cock together. They’re one person, the bond hot and bright between them, and Magnus’ thighs are trembling and he’s cursing softly even before Alec takes the head of his cock into his mouth. He moans so sweetly that Jace’s cock throbs hard between his thighs.He wonders if Magnus will let them blow each other, or if he’ll have to settle with bringing himself off.

Magnus’ balls are heavy and tight, hairless in a way that doesn’t surprise Jace. He tastes heady here, sweat and musk bitter and perfect on Jace’s tongue. His fingers curl in Jace’s hair when Jace takes one of his balls into his mouth and sucks as Alec starts to bob slowly.

Knowing Magnus, it’s probably not the first time he’s had two willing mouths working his cock. It doesn’t stop him from sharing praises generously, fingers stroking cheekbones and jaws before returning to fist in sweaty strands of hair. He falls apart so beautifully and Jace understands why Alec is so madly in love with him. Jace has to close his eyes to fight off the feelings of jealousy.

Alec pulls off of Magnus cock with a moan, precome connecting his lips to the head. He kisses it and Jace knows what he wants. They make out with the throbbing head between them, precome pulsing onto their tongues thickly as they trade wet kisses. It’s probably the kinkiest thing Jace has ever done and he’s more than willing to do it again and again, just to hear the way Alec moans into his mouth around Magnus’ cock.

_ He’s going to come _ .

Jace can feel it in his bones, in his soul, and he looks at Alec in wonder. His parabatai is so in tune with his boyfriend and Jace loves it. They wrap their fingers around Magnus’ cock, stroking wetly while they continue to kiss over and around the head of his cock.

His come is bitter and thick, but Jace and Alec were expecting it and neither one of them chokes. They both get it in their mouths and on their chins, dripping wetly down their throats and onto their chests. Alec could have warned Jace that Magnus was a damn fountain when he came but he chases the taste of Magnus off of Alec’s skin instead of bitching about it.

“Such good boys,” Magnus groans, rubbing his fingers through both of their hair. Jace doesn’t bother to correct him. “Maybe we should consider getting Johnathon a collar, too, Alexander?”

Jace scoffs to hide the rush of adrenaline at the idea. It shouldn’t turn him on nearly as much as it does, the idea of being forced to submit and be bossed around by his parabatai’s boyfriend. He can’t keep the flood of emotion from their bond though, and Jace hates it until Alec kisses him sweetly.

“I’m surprised you don’t jizz glitter,” Jace says, wiping his own face with his thumb casually. It’s not a  _ yes _ , but it’s not a  _ no _ , either. 

 


	4. Alec/Jace/Magnus, abo, mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus interrupts a loving fingering to ask a perfectly valid question, but Jace doesn't appreciate the distraction from Alec being pleasured. He doesn't mind the end results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an Anon on my [Tumblr](sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com) who wanted pregnant Alec threesome. Probably not exactly what you had in mind, but, well. Enjoy.
> 
> Alec is probably about twenty weeks along, because reasons. But not gender knowing reasons. (It's a girl.)

Alec is definitely starting to show.

He’s training harder than ever, carefully logging what he’s eating how much he’s exerting, doing everything in his power to keep the gentle bump and any signs of his recent cravings at bay. His abs are starting to go soft though and Jace can’t keep his hands off the gentle swell whenever they’re alone.

“Have you figured out what you’re going to tell the Clave yet?” Magnus asks, ever the pragmatic one. He walks into the second bedroom without knocking and neither Jace nor Alec is that surprised anymore. Jace has seen Magnus rub his hands over Alec’s belly in wonder. He’s just as curious by the prospect of a baby as Jace is, especially one he’s going to get to claim as his own.

Alec cranes his neck to look up at Magnus, acting for all the world like he isn’t getting fingered slow and deep, just how he likes it. Upside of the unexpected pregnancy is that Alec can’t keep his pants on. “Can’t tell them the truth.”

There’s biologically no way for Magnus to be the father and Jace is pretty sure he will be everyone’s immediate next guess. “Could say you hooked up with someone at the club or a mundane did it,” Jace suggests.

“And completely devalue my relationship with Magnus in the process,” Alec huffs. He looks at Jace and squirms, his hips wiggling invitingly. He sighs softly when the fingers working inside of him start the slow, deep thrusts again. It’s an argument they’ve all had before and Alec has an abundance of needs.

Jace wraps his lips around Alec’s cock to at least make it  _ interesting _ . He moans softly at the bitter taste of precome leaks onto his tongue and he fucks Alec with his fingers slowly. Jace could do this all night, with Magnus watching or not.

“You know what they’ll do to you and Jace if the truth is outed,” Magnus says. He sits on the bed gently and rests a hand on Alec’s stomach, fingers brushing against Jace’s own. “I suppose we could tell them we used Jace’s come and a turkey baster to make sure the child is born a Shadowhunter…”

Jace lets his teeth catch on the head of Alec’s cock, barely scraping along the ridge, but it’s enough to have Alec moan instead of answer. Jace just smiles innocently around the shaft in his mouth when Alec glowers at him.

“How would that even work?” Alec asks when he can catch his breath. “Would he come in a cup or in the turkey baster directly? It seems like it could be a wasteful process.”

“The semantics hardly matter,” Magnus says, amused.

From this angle, laying flat on his belly between Alec’s spread thighs, Jace has the perfect view of Alec reaching for Magnus’ zipper. He doesn’t ask before tugging it down and he pulls the soft cock from its confines. Alec pinches and tugs at Magnus’ foreskin gently before curling his long fingers around the shaft and stroking it lazily.

“So romantic,” Magnus says with a laugh. He scoots closer, making the angle easier on Alec’s wrist, and he does nothing to stop him. “You’re insatiable.”

“Kind of want to watch Jace blow you,” Alec says. He rolls his hips up into Jace’s willing throat before rocking back down and fucking himself on Jace’s fingers. He’s gotten really good at doing this since the first time they fooled around. It makes Jace throb in his jeans and ache to be knotted to him.

“So kind of you to volunteer his mouth like that,” Magnus says. He reaches for Jace, stroking his fingers through sweaty blonde hair before pressing his fingertips against Jace’s cheek.

Curling his tongue around the thick shaft in his mouth, Jace presses Alec’s cock to the side of his cheek so that Magnus can feel it slide in and out of his mouth. He’s a kinky fucker, but then again, so is Alec most of the time. They’re well suited for each other.

Jace spreads his palm over the swell of Alec’s belly, soothing, before rubbing his fingers against Alec’s prostate relentlessly. He can feel Alec’s cock brush against the back of his throat as he thrusts his hips up, and it doesn’t take much for Jace to relax enough for Alec to slide right in. Jace presses down until his lips are sealed tight around the base and Alec’s slick ass pulses desperately around Jace’s fingers. It's not what Alec's body wants but he still responds so beautifully.

Alec comes with a wordless cry and Jace sucks and swallows him through it. Alec’s fist goes slack on Magnus’ cock as he tries to catch his breath, but Magnus doesn’t seem to mind. He curls his fingers around Alec’s own and continues to rock his hips up into them.

Jace feels a flutter against the palm of his hand on Alec’s stomach and he sits up suddenly. “Oh, hey,” he says in awe, pulling his fingers from Alec’s slick ass and wiping his face with his wrist. “Baby. I think the baby liked that.”

“Baby that you put there,” Alec groans. He uses his free hand to push Jace’s hand a little further down, but the flutter is gone. Jace is a little disappointed. Alec pushes Jace off of him and rolls onto his side, expression expectant.

“Oh, you were serious,” Jace says. He shouldn’t be surprised. Alec never jokes about blowjobs. Jace pushes Magnus hip, encouraging him to twist and lie down before taking his cock into his mouth next. He tastes as familiar as he does foreign as Alec’s cock on Jace’s tongue, and it’s a strange feeling. Good, but strange.

Magnus has no shame in wrapping his fingers in Jace’s hair and leisurely thrusting up into his mouth, but Jace doesn’t mind. As long as they’re mindful enough of limbs for Alec to get a good view, anything goes. This, like everything else, is about Alec. It’s the least Jace can do since he put him in this situation in the first place. He only feels a little guilty about it.

“I always knew there was a better purpose for your smart mouth,” Magnus says with a content sigh, like he hasn't had Jace's mouth on his cock a dozen times before. His fingers stroke gently and Jace can’t help but moan encouragingly. The sooner he gets Magnus off the sooner he can rest his cheek against Alec’s chest and stroke their growing baby again.

“You should let Jace eat you out sometime,” Alec murmurs. He shifts his weight until he can lay on his side and finger himself comfortably without putting pressure on his belly. His cock is still soft against his thigh but Alec doesn't seem to mind in the least. It shouldn’t turn Jace on nearly as much as it does, but Alec really is insatiable.

“Did you need Jace’s knot, darling?” Magnus asks. They’re close enough they can kiss without much effort, and Jace watches the lazy press of their tongues while teasing his own against the cock in his mouth. He likes watching them kiss. He loves the soft, breathless sound Alec makes when someone sucks on his tongue.

Alec sighs softly against Magnus’ lips and fingers himself a little harder if the wet sound of his thighs is anything to go by. 

Jace’s cock throbs and he can’t wait to bury himself in the slick mess, tying and filling Alec with his seed. He feels a little bad for rushing the blow job, but Magnus doesn’t object to the sudden, eager tugging at his balls or the the moment his cock head slips past Jace’s throat. He gasps for air, even as he feels Magnus’ swollen knot pressed firmly against his lips, and his throat flutters desperately around the obstruction.

Magnus comes with a bone deep groan and Jace stays down on him as long as his lungs will allow. He tugs Jace’s hair until they’re close enough to kiss and sucks on Jace’s tongue, chasing the taste of his own orgasm and Alec’s, and Jace lets him. Magnus slaps Jace’s ass playfully. “Go fuck your soulmate senseless, babe.”

Jace doesn’t need to be told twice.


	5. Alec/Jace/Magnus, D/s, abo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec buys Magnus a new toy and Magnus is very willing to show them both how good he can be for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **Cuffedliz** , who wanted _Malace, sub/omega!Magnus and dom/alpha!Alec with Jace who likes to spectate._
> 
> I'm paraphrasing slightly but you get the point. At least that's what I took from it. The the other anon, _I see you and I like the way you think_. I'm trying not to do more than one update a day but it should be up soon. Anyways, enjoy Magnus fucking himself with a dildo in front of his boyfriend(s).

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Alec asks, his voice raw with emotion.

Magnus is. He always is, of course, but seeing his golden skin naked and on full display is magnificent in it’s own way. Nevermind the fact he’s waiting patiently on his knees, glossy lips wrapped around Alec’s cock and hooded eyes just staring up at him hungrily. He’s not sucking, not yet, and Jace would kill to have Magnus just holding Jace’s cock on his tongue.

For a guy who likes to talk a lot and makes a big show out of everything, Magnus is surprisingly docile when he finally decides to submit. He needs to be encouraged, sometimes, but Jace never gets tired of watching Alec’s gentle process of bringing him down. He lives to see the rare treat of Magnus earning the right to wear the simple black collar Alec bought him.

Alec’s fingers run through Magnus’ hair slowly, a gentle caress, before he reaches behind himself for a black gift bag. There’s even tissue paper in it. “Do you think he deserves this?”

Jace bites his thumb and tries not to squirm in the overly elaborate armchair Magnus has in his bedroom. “I don’t know,” Jace says, letting the words drag out. “He did slap your ass in front of mom.”

“This is very true,” Alec says. He holds the bag easily within Magnus’ reach, but the Warlock doesn’t reach for it. That is proof enough of how deeply Alec has helped him slip into subspace tonight. His finger strokes along Magnus’ lower lip. “You know I can’t resist you when you look like this. Go ahead.”

Almost hesitantly, Magnus lets Alec’s cock slip from his lips and he reaches for the bag. He looks up at Alec, waiting for reassurance, before taking it and pulling out the tissue paper carefully. He pulls a glass dildo from the bag and the corners of his lips tip up mischievously. “Sir.”

“Alec was nice enough to buy you a new toy, so you should be a good little omega and show him exactly how happy you are to have it,” Jace says, palming himself through his jeans slowly. “You can do that, can’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Magnus says. He spreads his thighs to finger himself and slides the tip of the dildo against his lips. He teases it with his tongue, tracing the round head, before taking it into his mouth and getting it wet. It bobs slowly in his mouth and he keeps going until he’s pushing the second bulb past his lips.

“You’re a Goddamn tease,” Jace says, but he really has no problem watching Magnus fellate the pink glass. The view Alec has must be even more amazing.

Magnus doesn’t stop sucking and moaning around the dildo until he’s got the third bulb past his lips and Jace is pretty sure he’s got to be choking on it now. Benefits of hooking up with someone infinitely older than them is that Magnus has long since trained himself past his gag reflex.

“Enough,” Alec says. He touches Magnus’ wrist and pulls gently. The dildo comes out of his throat, dripping wet with spit, and Magnus gasps for air. Alec’s fingers curl around his cock tightly and Jace can see precome beading at the tip. “Let Jace see you fuck yourself with it.”

The scent of Magnus’ slick is just starting to tingle in the air. It makes it easier for Magnus to press the first bulb on the dildo against his ass and it slides right in. The angle can’t be easy on his wrist, but Magnus doesn’t object. He’s being so wonderful and he deserves to be rewarded.

Jace pulls his cock from his jeans as Alec tugs Magnus' hair gently. Magnus takes the hint and his lips wrap eagerly around Alec’s cock, his moan muffled by the long shaft returning to his mouth. He has to lean in to suck on Alec and it gives his back a beautiful bow. The dildo he’s slowly fucking himself with is on perfect display for Jace. It looks so delicate sliding in and out of his clenching ass.

“You’re so fucking lucky,” Jace says. He jacks himself slowly and watches the toy disappear inside of Magnus' ass. He can’t imagine being anywhere else right now.

Alec leans back on his elbows and rolls his hips up to meet Magnus’ eager mouth. He makes the effort look so leisurely, so casual, like he isn’t getting off on the obscene noises Magnus makes as he sucks and swallows. “I’ll let him blow you, if you want.”

Having Magnus’ mouth offered to him, like he isn’t fucking himself on a new toy while Alec fucks his face is something else. It makes Jace’s cock throb hotly and he can feel the base of his knot pulse with raw desire. He would like to bury himself in Magnus’ throat but he wants to watch Alec use him more.

“Maybe,” Jace says. Like he isn’t jacking off while his parabatai fucks his boyfriend’s throat. He smears his precome down his shaft and sighs. “Pretty sure you can take more of that thing in your ass, Magnus.”

From the way Magnus’ shoulders shake, Jace is pretty sure Magnus is laughing at him. He pushes the dildo deeper inside of himself, past the third bulb, and not even Alec’s cock can muffle the sound of Magnus’ bone deep groan.

“Fuck,” Alec says, breathless, and Jace agrees. He tangles his fingers in Magnus’ hair and starts thrusting up into his mouth. His knot is swelling and the scent of Magnus’ slick gets heavier, impossible to ignore. Alec curls a hand around his knot tightly and fucks Magnus’ face with hard, desperate thrusts.

Magnus chokes when Alec floods his throat with come and Jace spills across his fingers and onto the hardwood floor without warning, the air punched from his lungs. His knot throbs and he doesn’t stop coming until after Alec does and Magnus is a mess with it. It gets on his cheeks and in his eyelashes and dribbles down his chin. It's one of the sexiest things Jace has ever seen and it's not even his jizz Magnus is licking off his lips.

“Sir,” Magnus says with a choked off moan. He’s rocking his hips back onto the dildo with desperate little motions and he whimpers when Alec presses his leather boot up under Magnus’ balls. They’ll be sticky with slick but it’s nothing a little Warlock magic can’t clean when they're done.

“What do you think, Jace?” Alec asks. He has a crooked smile on his face and his body is lax. He’s so fucking sated and Jace feels it through their bond, relaxing the both of them. “Does he deserve to come?”

“I  _ guess _ ,” Jace says, playfully. He wipes his hand on the upholstery of the armchair and he groans at Magnus’ desperate whimper. “You gotta use the toy though. No touching yourself.”

Magnus rides the toy hard, the wet sound of it slipping in and out of his body as loud as the desperate breaths he’s taking. He fucks himself with it until he comes, crying out desperately as his cock pulses hot and hard between his thighs. He doesn’t pull the toy from his body when he slumps against Alec’s legs, his entire body trembling.

“I think he liked it,” Jace says and Alec just laughs, carding his fingers through Magnus’ sweaty hair lovingly. 


	6. Dom/Matt, accent kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Matt accidentally confessed to finding Dom's accent sexy, Dom has made a point of whispering filthy promises into his ear at every chance he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nonnie on [Tumblr](sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com) who wanted Dom/Matt, accent kink and teasing. I'm paraphrasing, as always. Let's be real, Dom's accent is perfect.

“Hey, darling,” Dom says. He has to lean over the back of Magnus’ couch to murmur in Alec’s ear, his hot breath making Matt’s skin tingle. It feels alarmingly intimate. “You look lonely.”

“Oh God,” Matt says. He lets his head hang back and he rolls his eyes. He can feel the spike in his heartbeat and he has to resist the urge to drag one of the overly beaded throw pillows into his lap. “Do you have to do this here?”

“We could go back to your trailer, if you prefer,” Dom says. It’s not his Jace voice, but it isn’t  _ his  _ either; he’s laying his accent on thick because he knows what it does to Matt. He’s been doing it since Matt drunkenly confessed to finding it kind of sexy. “Somewhere we could be alone. I can make all sorts of promises.”

“But then Kat and Alberto would have all the shenanigans without us,” Matt says. It’s barely an argument and he can practically feel Dom smirk against his ear. His breath tingles and Matt’s heart thumps loudly in his chest. “Dom.”

“So you don’t want to hear about my plan to strip you slowly?” Dom murmurs. His voice is so soft, barely a whisper, but Matt hyper focuses on every word. “How I wanna watch you touch yourself so I know exactly how to get you off and what you look like so I don’t have to imagine it when I call in the middle of the night? How I want to see your face when you come?”

“You’re a mess,” Matt says. He wants to object but he can’t. He’s really, really into the idea of Dom watching him jerk off but if they’re going to go off the deep end in this friendship he wants more than a handjob. He thinks he’s earned more for putting up with Dom pulling this shit all week.

“I will be when I’m done with you,” Dom agrees. He claps Matt on the chest, groping his pec through his shirt. It’s not the first time he’s ever touched Matt, obviously, but it’s the first time he’s ever touched him with intent.

Vaguely, Matt registers Harry’s voice. “Dom, I thought we talked about groping people in public.”

“You’re just jealous I never grope you,” Dom says, laughing. He pulls away from Matt with a wicked grin and Matt yanks on Jace’s leather coat, half dragging Dom over the back of Magnus’ couch and closer to him.

Matt doesn’t mean to kiss him, he certainly doesn’t mean to do it in front of the rest of cast and crew on set today. He’s had  _ enough _ of Dom’s teasing though and catching him by surprise makes the whole thing a million times better. It’s a horrible angle and their teeth clack together but it feels good. When Dom realizes what’s going on, he parts his lips and his tongue languidly presses against Matt’s like they aren’t sharing their first kiss for everyone to see.

Dom braces himself on Matt’s thigh and sucks on his tongue gently. “Okay, now we definitely have to go to your trailer.”

Harry rolls his eyes and mutters something about  _ on set romances _ , but Matt doesn’t care. He doesn’t think this is a romance. He really doesn’t think this will last beyond one good bang but he doesn’t care. Matt needs Dom to get this incessent cockteasing out of his system so they can move on.

The last few hours of shooting take _ for-fucking-ever _ and Matt is ready for people to stop staring at him and whispering behind their hands. Should he maybe not have kissed Dom in between scenes? Okay, yeah. Is he going to feel bad about it? Not until he’s had time to overanalyze every detail and lose at least a night’s worth of sleep over it. Matt does his best to ignore it all.

How they manage to slip past everyone is beyond Matt, though he suspects everyone knows exactly what they plan on getting up to. The door is barely closed behind them before Dom is pressing him against it and kissing him with fervid desperation.

It feels amazing but Matt isn’t throwing away a friendship for a few kisses. He tugs Jace’s jacket off of Dom’s shoulders and pushes him towards the couch. It’s easy to shrug out of the his favorite henley that Alec wears but he has to stoop to undo his boots. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I knew you liked when I whispered in your ear,” Dom says. He strips without leaving the couch, his ass lifting for him to shove the jeans and boxers down his thighs. They don’t get any further than that because Matt climbs in his lap and wraps his fingers around both of their cocks. “Fuck, look at you taking control. You’re gorgeous like this.”

“Keep talking,” Matt says. He pretends to roll his eyes. He leans in to kiss Dom and moans against his lips as he jacks them both slowly.

“You’re so perfect,” Dom says. He squeezes Matt’s thighs, his fingers pressing hard enough to bruise. He looks at Matt almost reverently, his pupils blown. “Always figured you’d be soft and shy when I finally got you naked. Look at you. You know exactly what you want. Just gonna fucking take it.”

Dom’s cock is shorter than Matt’s, but definitely thicker. It feels so good slotted next to Matt’s and he practically leaks precome. It makes it so much easier for Matt’s fist to work them both. He squeezes tight on the upstroke and rolls his hips to fuck himself against Dom. It feels a million times more amazing that Matt ever thought it would.

“So good,” Dom moans. He bites his own lips and groans so beautifully. It’s a sound Matt wouldn’t mind hearing every day for the rest of his life. “Your fingers are so long and your cock is fucking perfect. I will learn how to give a blowie just so you can fuck that thing down my throat.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Matt says with a breathless laugh. He moans when Dom’s fingers wrap around his own, and he lets Dom take control. He forces Matt to squeeze tighter and stroke them both faster. It feels almost punishing and amazing at the same time and Matt lets Dom have it.

Matt braces himself on the couch behind Dom’s shoulder. His thighs are starting to burn from holding himself up and rocking his hips but he doesn’t care because he’s so close. He can feel his cock throbbing and his balls tightening. He just needs a little  _ more - _

\- and Dom comes, his cock pulsing hot and sticky all over Matt’s as he chokes on Matt’s name -

\- and Matt comes so hard he collapses on top of Dom before his cock has even finished pulsing between them. Their hands and stomachs are a sticky mess and Matt doesn’t even care. He wants to find a hole to crawl into and he’s going to sleep for at least a week. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt this exhausted after an orgasm with another person, let alone by himself.

“So we should definitely do that again,” Dom says. He sounds awed even as he nuzzles Matt’s jaw and kisses his sweaty skin. “I am going to whisper filthy promises in your ear for the rest of my life.”

Matt laughs, his shoulders shaking from it. “You better start practicing giving blow jobs if you want to keep me around then.”

Dom kisses Matt’s jaw and thumbs Matt’s oversensitive cock head. “Oh, believe me, I intend to get very familiar with certain parts of you.”

“You’re the worst,” Matt murmurs, closing his eyes it. He doesn’t even have the energy to pretend he means it.


	7. Alec/Jace/Magnus, bondage, teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blindfolded and tied up, Magnus is left helpless in the hands of his loving (cockteasing) boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is awkwardly longer than the rest because symmetry? What's that? Also I really just needed Magnus crying after getting teased and fucked. I have two more specific requests to fill, which will break up the Malace streak IIRC. 
> 
> For **Cuffedliz** who wanted bottom!Magnus Malace with bondage and teasing. Paraphrased, as always.

“Is this okay?” Alec asks softly. His lips graze against Magnus’ cheek, breath warm against the surprisingly cool fabric of the silk scarf blindfolding him. His fingertips are featherlight when they brush the sweaty hair from his face and Magnus sighs.

It’s so overwhelmingly tender that a lump forms in the back of Magnus’ throat. His wrists are bound with his belt, tugged from his belt loops and entwined through the wooden slats of the headboard. Magnus could free himself if he truly wanted but he’d much rather be at the mercy of the parabatai in his bed.

It’s hard for Magnus to focus on anything when there are fingers pumping in and out of his body and sweet, perfect suction on his cock. He feels like he’s given himself completely over to the both of them and it’s a wonderful feeling. Magnus likes feeling powerless when it’s with the two of them.

“Magnus,” Alec says. His fingers touch Magnus’ chin and tip his head in for a gentle kiss. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” Magnus says. He groans and tries to chase Alec’s lips with his own when the Shadowhunter pulls away. “I’m sorry, yes. Darling, it’s wonderful.”

Jace rubs his fingers against Magnus’ prostate and moans when Magnus shudders beneath him. He pulls off Magnus cock and his voice sounds wrecked. “Have you ever known Magnus not to be a slut for this kind of treatment?”

Magnus can hear them scuffle and the soft sighs and wet sounds of them kissing. It makes his heart ache in his chest and his cock throb wetly onto his stomach. He wants to whine and pout until they give him their undivided attention but there’s something overwhelmingly sexy at the thought of them making out above his naked and bound body. He wonders what it would feel like for them to fuck next to him, blindfolded and helpless to touch. Magnus clenches around Jace’s fingers and groans.

He’s rewarded for his patience by the return of a wet mouth around his cock. It’s still Jace, judging by the way he takes Magnus to the root and pulls off again. There’s no teasing or foreplay, just raw desire. He’ll tug and squeeze Magnus’ balls almost painfully hard if he thinks Magnus is getting to close to coming. They’ve threatened to put a ring on him but Magnus can behave. He  _ will _ behave.

Alec’s warm palm slides down Magnus’ chest, fingers skimming over his ribs. His breath is hot and wet against Magnus’ skin but he does barely more then brush his lips in otherwise chaste kisses. It’s maddening and Magnus can’t help but whine with every  _ almost _ . When Alec finally takes one of Magnus’ nipples into his mouth it feels like heaven. His teeth barely scrape, a gentle reminder to behave and stop squirming, before he starts to suck.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes. He wants to tangle his fingers in Alec and Jace’s hair alike, holding them close and forcing them to abuse his oversensitive body. He whines. “ _ Johnathon _ .”

A fourth finger works it’s way into Magnus’ body and he clenches around it desperately. He doesn’t need this much prep for a quick fuck but of course his boys live to tease him. They will push him to the edge as many times as they can before they finally let him come, sobbing and shaking from his release between them. They are so kind and cruel at the same time.

Alec switches nipples and hums around the bud in his mouth. “You’re being so good, Magnus,” he whispers. He tugs gently with his teeth and traces the areola with his tongue. It’s not enough. “You’re almost ready.”

Magnus disagrees but he doesn’t say anything. He arches his chest up into the soft kisses and nips Alec presses into his skin and digs his heels into the mattress to rock up into Jace’s mouth. This is pure torture and Magnus never wants it to end. There will never be enough hickies marring his chest or fingers in his ass to make all of this attention  _ too much _ . Magnus could die like this and he would regret nothing.

Alec’s mouth presses against Magnus’ throat, nipping and sucking a dark mark in a place Magnus won’t be able to hide without wearing unseasonably warm clothes. He couldn’t magic it away, of course, but why would he want to? Every bruise they press into his skin, every love bite and hickie they leave behind is a gift. Magnus has gotten himself off pressing against them when Alec and Jace aren’t with him.

“Okay,” Alec says, breathless. He sounds satisfied. He leans in to kiss Magnus, nipping his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. “Are you ready to get fucked, Mags?”

Magnus whimpers.

Jace pulls off his cock with an audible pop. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.” His fingers slide out of Magnus’ body and a it’s a million times worse than when he worked them in. It makes Magnus feel  _ empty _ even when he knows one of them will fill him up again in a moment. “You did good, babe.”

The bed dips as they shift, trading spaces and getting comfortable. The lube is cold when Alec dribbles it over his hole, his long fingers curling inside of Magnus as he tests how loose Jace has made him. He feels sloppy and he knows it’s only going to feel worse -  _ better _ \- after Alec comes inside of him. Jace’s sticky fingers run through Magnus’ hair and he’s close enough Magnus can hear the slick sound of him stroking his own cock.

Alec drags Magnus’ thighs up and scoots closer. It’s easy for Magnus to hook his ankles around Alec’s narrow waist and he’s rewarded with the gentle rub of Alec’s cock head against his puffy rim, a barely there pressure that makes Magnus shudder. “Okay?”

Magnus swallows around the lump in his throat and nods. His body is screaming  _ yes yes yes _ but he doesn’t trust himself to mouth the words. He doesn’t think if he can stop if he starts to beg for it now. “ _ Please _ .”

“Since he asked so nicely,” Jace says. He starts pinching and rolling Magnus’ nipple, far rougher than Alec ever gets with them.

It’s not that Alec treats Magnus like he’s delicate, because once he slides the thick length of his cock into Magnus’ ass he won’t hesitate to fuck him desperately. It’s more than that. Every soft touch and gentle kiss is him worshiping Magnus’ body, like after all this time he’s still amazed he’s allowed to have him whenever and however he wants.

Jace is the opposite. He’s self assured and cocky and he pushes to see exactly how much Magnus will take from him before he tells him to stop. He has never taken more than Magnus is willing to give and paired with Alec’s featherlight touches, it’s the perfect maddening pleasure.

Alec works himself into Magnus slowly, rocking his hips in an inch at a time. His hands soothe over Magnus’ thighs and squeeze his hips, unsure of where to grab on as he buries himself deep. His nails are sharp as they press crescent shaped bruises into Magnus skin. His breathing is ragged as he tries to control himself and Magnus loves it. He loves that he’s the one doing this to Alec.

The first few thrusts after he bottoms out are slow. He’s trying to find a good angle to fuck him in and a comfortable position to do it from. Alec is always a thoughtful lover. Once he’s satisfied, Alec pulls out to the tip and slides all the way back in, tortuously slow. It feels amazing being filled up completely over and over again, but it’s not enough.

“Hey,” Jace says, tugging Magnus’ hair gently. He tugs until Magnus tips his head to the side and he’s not surprised at the sticky cock head rubbing against his mouth. Jace moans when Magnus opens his lips, but he doesn’t do more than rock against the inside of his cheek. His knuckles bump against Magnus’ lips as he strokes himself and he doesn’t complain about the excess spit that Magnus can’t control.

“You’re so impatient,” Alec says with a breathless laugh. He starts to thrust harder, his fingers digging into Magnus’ hips. He rolls his hips faster, pressing as deep as he can before pulling out and thrusting in again. His breath catches and he moans, so sweet. “Magnus, you feel amazing.”

Magnus moans around the cock in his mouth and tries to clench his ass around the cock spearing him open. He wants it so bad but he feels like they’ve been teasing him for hours. He can feel the mess he’s making on himself as his cock throbs and he hasn’t even come yet. He needs to come but they haven’t given him permission.

“So beautiful,” Alec says. He palms at Magnus’ chest, plucking and rolling a nipple before just groping at him. He digs his fingers in as he thrusts harder, his pace becoming erratic. It’s a wonderful feeling and Magnus cries out when Alec’s cock grazes against his prostate in just the right way. Magnus likes knowing he's making Alec desperate.

He wants to beg for release but he can’t. Not when Jace is fucking his mouth with shallow thrusts and stroking his cock desperately. Magnus moans around him but it isn’t enough. He loves having both of them inside of him, more than anything, but Magnus is starting to tremble and he’s ready to fall apart.

“Alec is so close to coming, babe,” Jace says. His voice is ragged. His pupils are probably blown, cheeks flushed, and Magnus wants to kiss him breathless. Jace is so good to him, always is, and Magnus wants to be good for them both. They deserve it.

One snap is all it would take for Magnus to have his freedom, but he doesn’t. This is what they want from him and he can obey. He can be their good boy and submit.

Alec comes with a choked off groan and Magnus’ asshole clenching around him desperately. His thrusts become short and desperate, fucking his seed as deeply as he can inside of him. Alec presses heated kisses to Magnus’ chest and throat, anything he can reach that doesn’t interfere with Jace’s pleasure and Magnus whimpers. Alec doesn’t pull out, not yet. He'd stay inside Magnus forever, if he could.

Hot, sticky fingers wrap around Magnus’ cock and jack him slowly. “Jace is going to come all over your pretty face, okay?” Alec says. He sounds wrecked. “I don’t want you to come until after he does. Can you do that?”

Magnus whimpers around the cock in his mouth because he’s not sure he can. Jace is pulsing hotly on his tongue, his precome bitter and thick, but Alec’s fingers feel so  _ good _ . He’s waited too long for this. He wants to beg but he can’t and he loves them as much as he hates them in this moment.

“Okay, babe,” Jace says. He pulls back slightly, just enough that his cock head is rubbing against Magnus’ lips. He’s jacking himself harder, more desperately, and Magnus sticks out his tongue in time for Jace to come hot and heavy on it. He feels it splatter on his jaw and cheek, bitter and perfect on his tongue as he licks it up almost desperately when Jace presses his cock back to Magnus’ lips. “Lick it clean, babe.”

“Come for us,” Alec whispers, his lips hot against Magnus ear as Magnus mouths desperately at Jace's cock. He licks Jace’s come off his cheek and squeezes his fist tightly around Magnus’ cock and it’s perfect and  _ enough _ .

Magnus cries when he comes, choking back the rush of desperate emotions as he pulses in Alec’s fingers and clenches around his cock desperately. He can feel the wetness in his eyes and his chest wracks with it. It’s too much, way too much, and he’s not prepared for the soothing whispers and gentle pets that follow. He nearly chokes on the cock in his mouth.

“Babe, no,” Jace says as he pulls out. He tugs the blindfold off but Magnus closes his eyes to avoid meeting his gaze. Jace kisses his forehead softly, fingers tangling in his hair as Magnus shakes with sobs. “Shh, you were perfect.”

“So good for us,” Alec agrees. He kisses Magnus’ face and strokes his sides gently. He hisses slightly as he pulls his cock free but he presses their bodies together close still. "It's okay."

They’re both so gentle and loving and Magnus can’t stop trembling. He doesn’t know which one of them unbinds his wrists but as soon as they’re done massaging them, making sure they’re okay, he’s grabbing at Alec and burying his face in the Shadowhunter’s shoulder. He can't stop himself from trembling and he wants to get lost in the warmth of their bodies pressing in on either side of him.

“Shh,” Alec says. His fingers skim down Magnus’ back and Jace presses warm kisses to his shoulder. “You were perfect. Thank you, Magnus, you're always so good to us. Shh.”

Even more than the teasing and the sex, this is the part Magnus never truly wants to end.


	8. Jace/Magnus, angry sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is in the kind of mood where he doesn't want to talk and Jace is more than willing to fuck him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a **Guest** who wanted Jace/Magnus, angry sex with bottom Magnus.
> 
> So, I'm going to go ahead and say just assume Jagnus have in fact talked about this and been through this before and Jace isn't being an abusive boyfriend. Magnus consents to being dicked when he's being a brat because that's what he wants anyways.
> 
> As always, follow me on [Tumblr](sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com). I mostly just talk at myself about crap I should be writing, TBH.

Jace is always the one who turns their disagreements physical.

Magnus is content to be catty, throwing shade and minorly inconviencing Jace with his magic. A door slamming a little too hard and harmless objects jumping off the shelf as a distraction. The fact he would rather be a brat then sit down and talk about what’s bothering him is more telling than anything else could possible be. Magnus is the one constantly reminding Jace that communication is key.

So Jace lets himself get a little physical. He squeezes Magnus’ wrists in his hands and pins them behind his back, pushing the warlock against whatever door or desk is closest and holding him there. Today it’s the couch and their legs tangle together as they collapse upon the bright red upholstery.

“What a surprise, you have to resort to pushing people around,” Magnus says, dryly. He doesn’t seem to mind being on his back under Jace as much as he wants Jace to think he does.

“By the angel,” Jace says, exasperated. He rips open Magnus’ shirt and the buttons clatter across the room. He smirks at Magnus’ indignant noise because they both know the Warlock is just going to magic it better as soon as they’re done. He’s just in a mood to be outraged and stubborn about anything. “What’s your damage today?”

Magnus opens his mouth to object, surely, but the words seem to die as soon as Jace starts sucking a mark into his neck. He has to twist and squirm to free one of his hands from underneath himself and Magnus curls his fingers in Jace’s hair when he manages it. “I like you better when your mouth is full.”

Jace laughs against Magnus’ skin. He knows he’s supposed to be mad at Magnus, he’s really trying to be, but the Warlock beneath him is just so fucking ridiculous sometimes. Jace bites the mark he left for good measure before kissing his way down Magnus’ chest. He ignores Magnus’ nipples, because he knows it will frustrate him, and settles for kissing and licking along the hard lines of his ribs.

“Tease,” Magnus says, fingers tugging in Jace’s hair as he moans.

“Do the thing,” Jace says, nipping at Magnus’ pec.

For a moment, Magnus seems to be refusing just to continue being stubborn. This isn’t about not giving Jace what he wants though. This is Magnus needing something and refusing to ask for it and Jace keeps mouthing at Magnus’ chest until he hears the gentle snap and they’re both suddenly naked, bodies pressed together.

“Good boy,” Jace murmurs against Magnus’ chest. He reaches over for the coffee table, knocking aside knick knacks and magazines until he finds the lube tucked away on the bottom shelf. He’ll clean it later because angel knows Magnus won’t.

Jace sits back on his heels and forces Magnus’ thighs further apart, making himself at home between them. It leaves Magnus exposed without even trying, and Jace slicks up his fingers before running them across the tight muscle of his rim. He likes this part. He likes working his fingers inside of Magnus slowly, taking his time stretching him until Magnus is a squirming, moaning mess and so close to begging.

He could make Magnus beg, if he wanted. Jace should do it, too, based off the way Magnus has been acting since Jace got home. He doesn’t though because he wants it as badly as Magnus does and his cock is throbbing painfully between his legs.

“Get on your knees,” Jace says, slapping Magnus’ thigh with his sticky hand.

Magnus digs his heels into the couch cushion and stares up at Jace stubbornly, face flushed and chest heaving. “Make me.”

He says it like it’s a challenge. Jace has been tossing Alec around for as long as he remembers and Magnus is much closer to Jace’s own build, just slimmer. It’s easy to drag him by his thighs and hips and force Magnus into the position he wants him. Jace is pretty sure Magnus gets off on being manhandled. It's probably been a long time since anyone has tried.

Jace drags Magnus’ hips up where he wants them and looks down the long bow of his back. He’s fucking gorgeous, unmarred tan skin on display and Jace can feel the golden cat eyes watching him in the reflection of the window. They really need to get a mirror for the bedroom and he’s surprised Magnus of all people doesn’t already have one.

There’s no warning before Jace slicks himself up and pushes into Magnus and he doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out, hips flush against Magnus’ ass. He likes the breathless sounds Magnus makes, clawing at the couch as his body trembles and he clenches tight around Jace. Magnus pants and whines and Jace doesn’t wait for him to catch his breath before he pulls out and slams back in.

After all, they are supposed to be mad at each other for some reason and if Magnus couldn’t take it - didn’t  _ want  _ to take it - he wouldn’t hesitate to let Jace know.

So Jace fucks him hard and fast, not caring if it’s as good for Magnus as it is for him. He loves the tight, slick warmth enveloping his cock. The velvety slide of it pumping in and out of his tight body and how Magnus’ ass tries to pull him deeper every time he thrusts back in. The sound their hips make as they come together is louder than Magnus’ desperate moans and it’s almost painful, but fuck, it feels perfect.

Magnus was made for this. His hips are narrow and sharp, perfect to grab onto and drag back onto every sharp thrust of Jace’s cock. His ass is perfect, full handfuls to grab and slap as he wills, driving Magnus mad with every fervid touch. There is sweat prickling at his skin, slipping down the perfect arch of his back, and Jace leans over to lick it and bite at Magnus’ shoulder.

“Jace,” Magnus chokes out. He won’t beg, not tonight, not until he’s worked whatever is bothering him out of his system. He’s so close, Jace can feel it, and as much as he loves fucking Magnus like he doesn’t give a shit about him, Jace would much rather they talk because he  _ does _ .

Jace slaps Magnus’ ass hard to feel the startled, desperate clench around his cock. He does it again, on the other side, and Magnus cries out in frustration as much as pain. His hips rock back to meet Jace’s of their own accord, fucking himself on Jace’s cock as he tries to get himself off, and he’s so beautiful when he gets like this. Jace loves it.

Digging his fingers into Magnus’ hips and his teeth into his shoulder, Jace comes with a bone deep groan as far inside Magnus as he can make himself get. He fucks Magnus with sharp, desperate thrusts as his cock pulses, forcing his seed deep. He wants Magnus to feel it dripping out of him all night.

When Jace pulls out, pressing sweaty kisses to the back of Magnus’ neck, he flops onto his side of the couch and cleans himself with a tissue from the end table. “You going to tell me why you’re pissed off, now?”

Magnus twists around to look at him incredulously. Like maybe Jace hasn’t realized the fact that Magnus hasn’t come yet and his cock is still standing erect and leaking against his stomach. “Are you serious right now, _Jonathan_?”

Jace shrugs. He stretches and smirks, before nudging Magnus’ hip with his foot. “Looks like you have a little problem there, babe.”

“Oh, blow me,” Magnus says indignantly. He looks every bit the pampered feline he swears he’s not, brow furrowed and actual pout forming on his pretty lips. Magnus takes himself in hand and whines as he jacks his own cock hard and fast in frustration.

Sighing, Jace crawls over the couch and catches Magnus’ wrist in his hand. He drops onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and takes Magnus’ flushed length in his mouth and sucks. It doesn’t take much for Magnus to come, not when he has three fingers in his ass and his cock nudging the back of Jace’s throat. He tugs Jace’s hair when he does and mewls as his cock pulses hot and hard as Jace swallows.

After, Magnus nuzzles into his chest and sighs softly. It’s as close to an apology as Jace is going to get, but he’ll take it.


	9. Alec/Jace/Magnus, gentle sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has had a long day at the Institute but his boyfriends are waiting to take care of his every need at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Shadow_writer** wanted Alec having a long day and Jace/Magnus taking turns taking care of him.
> 
> They probably meant for Alec to get his ass pounded but, uh, gentle, loving sex was apparently on the agenda tonight.
> 
> I'm up to _nine_ requests, so please be patient. I'm 99% sure I have them all documented in the right order and I'll get to them. I'm taking a lazy writing day for my birthday so I'll try to get more than one done and posted then.

Magnus slips  a glass of wine into his hand but it’s Jace who presses soft kisses into the back of his neck and tugs down the zipper on Alec’s coat. Alec wants to object, to shoo them both away and take a nap after the day he had, but the wine is sweet and the hands holding his hips feel safe and warm.

“You look exhausted,” Magnus says. He presses a soft kiss to Alec’s lips and tangles their fingers together.

“It was a long day is all,” Alec says. He lets Magnus take his wine long enough for Jace to drag his jacket down his shoulders and toss it aside. Jace presses against him from behind before Alec has a chance to feel cold. “Just stupid shit.”

Jace’s arms wrap around Alec’s waist, holding him close, and he presses his lips against Alec’s shoulder. “Like  _ you want to be left alone to take a hot bath and read in bed _ kind of long day, or  _ you want your boyfriends to make you forget how to think _ kind of long day?”

“See, I know you’re trying to sound romantic, but it really just sounds like you want to have sex,” Alec says with a soft laugh. He knocks back the glass of wine in it’s entirety before handing the glass back to Magnus. “More?”

“Definitely the kind of night where you need dicked, then,” Jace says, amused. He squeezes his arms tighter around Alec for a few seconds before letting him go. “C’mon.”

Jace tugs Alec away from Magnus and towards the bedroom. Alec is sure Magnus won’t hesitate to follow after he’s fulfilled Alec’s simple request. It gives Jace time to pull Alec’s shirt over his head and push him back towards the bed, stooping to unlace Alec’s boots and set those aside before tugging off Alec’s socks and balling those up as well. He's always very particular when he undresses Alec and Alec doesn't mind.

“Your drink,” Magnus says. He hands the glass to Alec before sitting by his side on the bed, fingers skimming across Alec’s cheek to turn his head in for a chaste kiss. He kisses Alec’s jaw and down the side of his neck and smiles against Alec’s skin when he takes another sip of his wine.

They wait until Alec finishes his second glass before they start in on him proper.

It’s nice, letting Jace strip him and press him back into the pillows. Alec doesn’t mind spreading his legs when it means warm, slick fingers are going to press inside of him and Jace’s lips are going to wrap around his cock. He moans when Magnus plucks at his nipples until they bead up and he chases the taste of wine from Alec’s tongue. It’s easier to forget about the stress of his day this way.

Alec closes his eyes and lets them take care of him. He pants into Magnus’ mouth as Jace’s head bobs, fingers rubbing against his prostate. He arches his chest up into Magnus’ touch, whining as his nipples are played with and teased. Alec knows what they’re waiting for, knows they want him to come before they fuck him in earnest, but Alec is enjoying this gentle limbo.

“Just let go, darling,” Magnus murmurs, pressing his lips against Alec’s cheek. He rakes his his nails down Alec’s chest before tangling in Jace’s hair and pushing him down onto Alec’s cock. “You’ll feel so much better after you do.”

Jace’s throat flutters against the head of Alec’s cock and he sucks in short, raspy breaths. He’s trying so hard, but he can’t, not like Magnus and Alec can. Jace hasn't quite got the hang of deepthroating and Alec takes pity on him. He sighs and relaxes, lets himself be lost in the sensation of Jace working his cock and fingering him while Magnus whispers sweet words in his ears.

It doesn’t feel like a release when he comes, not when he’s already this exhausted. His cock pulses hotly onto Jace’s tongue and Alec moans helplessly despite himself.

Jace kisses his way up Alec’s body slowly, nipping and sucking on one of his nipples. He sounds wrecked when he speaks. “You want me to fuck you or do you want Magnus?”

Alec groans and squirms beneath him. He doesn’t want to have to think. He wants to melt back into the mattress and forget today ever happened. “Either. Both. Both is good.”

“I think we can manage that,” Magnus says, kissing his forehead. His fingers thread through Alec’s hair, stroking gently, and he distracts Alec with sweet kisses.

“Just let us take care of you,” Jace whispers, kissing Alec’s chest. He takes his time lining his cock up and pushing into Alec but it feels amazing when he finally does. The stretch burns wonderfully and Alec’s breath hitches in his chest before Jace has even finished bottoming out.

“You’re so beautiful,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s lips. His hands are warm, roaming Alec’s body just stroking and petting. Distracting from the ache of being filled. He doesn’t need to do it, but Alec appreciates the gesture.

Jace fucks him slow and deep. His fingers dig into Alec’s hips, holding him where he wants him as he rocks into Alec’s body. His breath shudders against Alec’s chest with every thrust and he murmurs sweet promises against his chest. 

Between the wine and his orgasm, it’s easy for Alec to get lost in the sensation of being fucked and the gentle touches. He doesn’t know how long Jace rocks into him, chasing his own release, but Alec doesn’t want it to end. He wraps his legs around Jace’s waist and sighs sweetly into every soft kiss Magnus presses against his lips.  They were right, of course, because this is exactly what Alec needed. Alec holds on to them, he's not sure who's limb is who's and he doesn't care, moaning every time Jace is balls deep in him.

When Jace comes it's with a whimper smothered by Alec's chest. He rocks his hips through it and Alec sighs softly. Alec likes the wet feeling of being filled and he whines when Jace pulls out and rolls onto his side. Jace throws an arm over Alec's chest, dragging him in, and Alec hears the soft sound of Magnus' laughter above them.

This time, Alec is waiting for the gentle breach of Magnus' cock. He slides in slow until he's buried deep, his fingers pressing bruises into Alec's hips. His moan is low and cuts Alec right to the core, making his tired cock twitch against his stomach. "You're so beautiful," Magnus whispers, brushing Alec's sweaty hair from his face, and, "you're doing wonderfully, darling."

"I've got you," Jace murmurs in his ear, lips barely brushing his cheek as his fingers curl around Alec's cock. He strokes in time with Magnus controlled, hard thrusts and Alec lets himself be lost in the sensations.


	10. Alec/Jace, first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec never expected to get to a point where Jace would be just as interested as he is in this thing between them, and he's not entirely sure what to do when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An **anon** on Tumblr wanted Jalec's first time. _Since age isn't specified, assume they're however old you want but it was written with them being 17/18 in mind._ Really, Alec has chest hair and confidence issues and Jace has been around the block a few times. Take from that what you will.
> 
> A second fill tonight because I'm trying to get caught up on prompts before I get overwhelmed by them.

Now that they’re here, both buck naked and sitting on Jace’s bedspread like they're going to play cards instead of fuck, Alec isn’t sure what to do. He knows what he  _ wants _ to do - has spent the last few years of his life imaging this exact moment - but he’s not sure how to get there. He's too scared to reach out and touch.

Alec licks his lips. He wants to ask if Jace knows what he’s doing but they’ve already established that neither has any experience when it comes to having sex with men. Alec is still the more inexperienced one because Jace has at least been with women. “Jace…”

Jace doesn’t say anything. His mismatched eyes flick up at the sound of his name, his lips barely parted. He drops his gaze to Alec’s throat, lingering on the dark growth of hair on his chest, before settling on Alec’s parabatai rune.

The rune is one hundred percent the reason they shouldn’t be doing this and this tension between them is exactly why they got the damn rune.

“Jace,” Alec says, his voice cracking. “I don’t know what to do.” It’s a painful truth to admit, embarrassing even, especially since Alec is the older of them.

It’s enough for Jace to react, to reach out and touch. He crawls across the bed and pushes Alec onto his back, head resting on the thin pillows. Jace traces the parabatai rune with his fingertips and gnaws his lower lip between his teeth. He’s trying to think of a nice way to tell Alec they’ve gone too far, probably.

Except Jace leans in and kisses him. It’s not as fervid and desperate as the kisses they’ve shared in the training room or the library or anywhere else where they were frustrated and thought they were alone. It’s surprisingly gentle, feeling Jace’s lips against his own, and Alec sighs softly. He thinks he likes this more than the kisses that end with the taste of blood in his mouth.

Jace slides his body over Alec’s, straddling his waist and pressing their cocks together. It makes Alec’s breath catch in his throat and he reaches for Jace’s hips, to reassure himself this is happening and to ground himself. This is really his parabatai, this is really Jace. They’re really doing this, whatever  _this_ is.

Alec’s heart jackhammers in his chest and he feels his cock throb. All they’re doing is trading lazy kisses, Jace cradling Alec’s jaw likes he’s delicate and Alec holding onto Jace’s hips to keep him from pulling away. He should be embarrassed that his cock is swelling at all but Jace is heavy and warm on top of him and Alec can feel Jace’s cock twitch against his own.

If this is indicative of what making love is going to feel like, Alec could do this every day for the rest of his life. Jace’s tongue feels so slick and inviting against his own, the slow drag of their lips making him forget that he needs to breathe. They both gasp for breath between every lazy kiss before diving right back in, losing all sense of time.

Eventually, Jace’s hands wander. He traces the lines on Alec’s throat without looking, thumb pressing into the hollow at the base and palm spreading wide over his collarbone. His nails scratch through Alec’s chest hair slowly and he gropes at Alec’s chest, squeezing his pecs and rolling his nipples until they bead up under his touch. It feels  _ nice _ , Alec guesses, but it’s probably not the reaction Jace was looking for.

It makes Alec feel brave. He lets his own hands wander down Jace’s thighs before kneading his way back up. He likes the way Jace’s stomach flutters when Alec’s fingertips skim over his abs and he has about the same reaction Alec does to having his nipples messed with. His shoulders are broad and freckled and Alec wonders what they would feel like under his tongue; sweet like his kisses or heady like the scent of his arousal?

Alec isn’t prepared for the first curious touch to his cock head. His hips rock up and he nips at Jace’s lower lip harder than he means to. “Jace!”

“Sorry,” Jace murmurs, kissing Alec’s cheek. “I should have warned you, I’m sorry.” He doesn’t stop touching. His fingers trace the ridge of Alec’s cock head before he presses a nail to the slit. Alec wants to squirm but he also doesn’t want it to stop. He wonders if this is how Jace touches himself when he's alone in the dark.

Jace licks his palm before wrapping his fingers around Alec’s cock and squeezing. It feels amazing in ways that Alec never thought it would, having another person’s hand on him. The first slow stroke is distracting enough that Alec doesn’t register what Jace is doing until his palm is being licked and Jace is pushing Alec’s hand between their bodies as well. It's not until Jace's fingers force Alec's to curl around his cock that Alec's brain catches up with him at all.

Alec considers himself proficient enough in this regard, but it’s a completely different experience touching another person’s dick. Jace has already started to throb and leak precome over Alec’s fingers. His shaft is thicker than Alec’s own and it’s not as long, Alec thinks. It’s heavy in his hand and his balls definitely feel bigger and Alec could lose himself in the differences between them. It’s weirdly exhilarating pumping a cock that isn’t his own.

“Do it like you mean it, Alec,” Jace groans in his ear. His fingers curl around Alec’s cock and he strokes him in earnest, tight on the upstroke and loose on the down. The angle is weird, like he’s having just as hard a time figuring out how to jerk another person off, but it feels amazing.

By the angel, does it feel amazing.

Their knuckles bump and drag as they work each other’s cocks but they manage to find a rhythm. It’s not quite in unison, not quite perfect, but they both grind against each other and moan. It feels good not having to worry about how loud they’re being for once and Alec wants to treasure the sound of Jace’s moans in his ear forever. The low, guttural sound makes Alec’s cock throb and the knowledge that Alec is the one that’s causing it - it makes Alec feel  _ good _ . Almost sexy.

“Gonna come,” Alec whines. He can feel it in the base of his spine and the tight pull of his balls. He wants to hump Jace’s fist desperately but he kind of wants to kiss him more. He reaches for Jace desperately, fingers curling in blonde hair, and their teeth clack together when they kiss. He's already pushing the limits of multitasking his brain can handle right now.

They’re an odd height for kissing, at least while they’re trying to get off, but Alec doesn’t care. He likes the breathless way Jace moans into his mouth and the desperate way Jace sucks on his tongue.

Alec comes with Jace’s name lost in a moan and he’s pretty sure he sees stars. He’s breathless from it, cock pulsing wetly all over Jace’s fingers, and for a moment Alec neglects the cock in his own hand. Breathless, he whispers, “Jace.”

Jace hums and tugs at Alec’s lower lip with his teeth. He curls his come covered fingers around Alec’s own and rocks his hips into their combined fists, fucking himself against Alec’s fingers. His breath hitches and Alec watches his face as Jace falls apart above him. He shudders as he comes, his lips forming a perfect, soft  _ O _ , and the noise he makes is choked off and desperate.

If Alec didn’t think he was madly in love before he knows for a fact that he is now. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Jace says, when he manages to catch his breath. He reaches for the tissues on his bedside table and offers one to Alec before cleaning himself off. He flops onto Alec’s side, head resting on his shoulder as he stares up at the ceiling. “That was.”

“We could do that again sometime,” Alec says quietly, hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Jace says, elbowing Alec in the side and laughing and Alec is oddly relieved. “I’d be okay with that.”


	11. Alec/Jace/Magnus, double penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec starts fumbling the names of who he's in bed with, the obvious solution is to take them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An **anon** on [Tumblr](sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com) wanted Jalec and Malec where Alec says the wrong name. I wanted to write Alec getting DP'd.
> 
> I am wine drunk because I'm an adult and it's my birthday. So I'm really, really sorry if this only makes sense to me. Is Alec calling Magnus _Mags_ a thing? I read that somewhere, I think, and I find it endearing AF.

.i.

Alec is nearly doubled over on himself, face shoved into his pillow as he gets fucked desperately from behind. This is what training does to him - builds up the tension and frustration in his body and the best way to release it is have the life fucked out of him. Sparring is nice, it helps. He just likes it this way best, being held down and forced to take it, his own pleasure nearly an after thought.

He bites at his pillow to muffle his screams and claws at this sheets and the ratty comforter he refuses to get rid of. Alec can’t rock back to meet the hard thrusts inside of him, the sharp slam of hips against his bony ass. He can barely dig his knees into the mattress to keep himself from tumbling over with every wonderful thrust. Alec's pretty sure he's going to end the night cornered against his headboard and the idea makes his cock throb hot and hard between his legs.

The tension is building as the ache and burn spreads. Alec can feel it in the base of his spine and the sweaty clutch of his fingers. His balls throb, heavy and neglected, and Alec pants heavily as he tries to clench around the cock pounding into him, keep it buried deep and stretching him wide. Alec begged for this and he will beg for it again and again all night if he has to, he doesn't care. He  _needs_.

“Magnus,” Alec pants, groping for the headboard to find  _ some _ leverage. “Mags, please, fuck me- “

The slap to his ass is sharp and stinging. “You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type,” Jace says, but his fingers dig into Alec’s hips tighter and his thrusts became sharper, more brutal.

Alec comes, choking back tears and screaming Jace’s name.

 

.ii.

The wine was sweet and sits heavy and warm in Alec’s system. It makes him lethargic almost. It for sure makes his heart not race in his chest when the silk scarf is tied around his eyes, blinding him, or when a second circles his wrists and binds him to the headboard. The knots are loose enough Alec that could free himself if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. Not when he feels so sated and warm.

It’s easy to forget that he’s responsible for everyone’s lives at the Institute or that he’s disappointing his parents by finding comfort in a Warlock’s bed instead of some nice Shadowhunter’s. He can almost pretend they’re over the  _ gay _ part. Alec can almost convince himself he doesn’t even care.

There are warm hands massaging his body, just rubbing up and down his chest in gentle, soothing strokes. It’s a long time before deft fingers even start to pluck and thumb his nipples and a warm mouth presses open mouthed kisses to his throat. It’s easy for Alec to let his thighs spread open as the mouth makes it’s way down his body and Alec sighs contently when those lips finally make their way to his cock.

It’s not until the soft licks and wet kisses turn into actual suction that Alec tries to rock his hips up for more. “Jace,” he whines, tugging at the binding of his wrists. He doesn't want to be teased like this, not right now.

Alec gets his thigh pinched reproachfully. “I’ll tolerate a lot of things in bed, Alexander, but I have no desire to pretend to be your other lover.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says. He squirms against the bed, tugging at the silk binding him, and Magnus kisses his stomach and strokes his side lovingly. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to, I’m sorry.”

“Shh you’re okay,” Magnus says, stroking Alec’s sides gently until he calms while he mouths at Alec’s cock. “I was teasing, darling.”

 

.iii.

Magnus’ skin is hot beneath him, slick with sweat and golden in the soft, flickering light of the candles. He’d lit incense to help set the mood - vanilla with lavender, maybe, but Alec’s brain is too foggy to focus on the finer details. His fingers are gentle in Alec’s hair and he whispers soothing words against his cheek, but it isn’t enough.

The gentle glide of Magnus’ cock inside him, rocking up slow and deep would be more than enough on it’s own. But he’s not on his own. Magnus is beneath him and Jace is at his back and Alec can’t breathe sandwiched between the two of them, his ass stretched wide around both of their cocks.

Jace’s mouth is hot on Alec’s shoulder, his back, any part of him that he can reach when he’s nearly doubled over on top of Magnus. His hands stroke Alec’s sides, his thighs, anything but Alec’s throbbing, aching cock. He rocks his hips into Alec slowly, the same lazy thrust he’s getting from Magnus and it’s maddening.

Alec chokes. He digs his nails into Magnus’ shoulders sharp enough to cut and he can’t stop the trembling of his body. He feels so full, stretched beyond what his body could possibly allow, and for some horrible, awful reason Alec wants  _ more _ .

“Jace,” he chokes out. He digs his nails into Magnus’ shoulders and tries to push back against the cocks moving inside of him. He can’t clench, not like he wants, it feels like barely more than a flutter around the both of them, but he tries anyways. “Magnus.” Alec chokes on his own breath and squirms. “I don’t care who, please, just, I need…”

Hands strokes his sides, his chest, and kisses are pressed into every inch of his fervid skin.  _ Finally  _ someone’s fingers curl around his aching cock and stroke in time with the torturous thrusts inside of him. 

Alec comes choking back sobs and both of their names a litany or curses on his lips.


	12. Jace/Magnus, semi-public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace drags Magnus to a dark corner of the library and Magnus is completely on board with this plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anon** on Tumblr wanted Jace/Magnus, semi-public sex.
> 
> Currently at 11 prompts so please be patient, but go ahead and leave more if you want. I fill them in the order they come in.
> 
> So, it seems to me that most of fandom likes Magnus, Alec, Jace in order of bottoming, with Magnus being the bottom-ist bottom. I'm personally Alec, Magnus, Jace. Agree? Disagree? Feel free to let me know if you have a preference because I certainly don't mind either way

“Jace, I appreciate your enthusiasm for reading, but I have been inside a library or two in my time,” Magnus says, amused.

“I’m not showing you the library,” Jace says. He squeezes Magnus’ hand in his own and continues to tug. They walk past the large, open reading area in the middle and past displays of things questionably older than Magnus himself. They weave through the shelves until they make it to a dead end with poor lighting.

“Ah yes, the Western section,” Magnus says. “Who doesn’t love a book about cowboys massacring locals and being hailed a hero?”

“You really know how to kill the mood,” Jace says, smacking Magnus’ hand before he reaches for a book. He backs the Warlock into the heavy, wooden shelves and rests his hands on narrow hips. 

“I wasn’t aware there was a mood,” Magnus says. They’re of a height, normally, but Magnus’ boots give him at least an inch on Jace today. It’s kind of nice. “Isolation doesn’t quiet noise, darling. There are people thirty feet away.”

“That’s kind of the point,” Jace says. "I let you fuck me at Pandemonium, so now it's my turn." He kisses Magnus softly before dropping to his knees and tugging at Magnus’ belt. He isn’t surprised that Magnus doesn’t stop him and Jace mouths at his cock through his skintight jeans. “Kind of wanted to fuck you here, but if you don’t think you can be quiet, we can have sex in my childhood bedroom again instead...”

“I never said I couldn’t be,” Magnus says. He runs his ringed fingers through Jace’s hair and sighs softly. “ _ You _ would probably have to bite something to keep back those little grunting noises you make.”

“I’m sure I could figure something out,” Jace says. He tugs Magnus’ jeans down his hips and grins when Magnus spreads his thighs. He’s not hard yet but it won’t take much when Jace starts kissing his cock and rubbing a dry finger over his tight hole.

Jace pulls a bottle of lube out of his pocket and opens the cap carefully. He coats his fingers and presses the tip of one to Magnus’ rim as he takes the head of his cock into his mouth. It’s harder than Jace thought it would be to resist the urge to moan as Magnus twitches against his tongue. He takes his time, working his finger into Magnus as he sucks on the head. Despite the fact they could get caught at any time, Jace is in no rush and Magnus himself is a hedonist.

There isn’t a lot of room for Jace’s wrist between Magnus’ thighs, not without tugging his jeans off, but he makes it work. He’s used to the eager clench around his fingers and Jace is patient, working a second into Magnus while bobbing his head on his cock. Jace thinks he’s getting pretty good at this head thing. From the way Magnus’ fingers are tangled in his hair and he tugs at it, Jace is pretty sure Magnus agrees with him.

Pulling off to kiss and suck on the head, Jace makes the mistake of looking up at Magnus. There’s cat eyes staring down at him, narrow slits watching while Jace tongues his cock. It really shouldn’t turn Jace on as much as it does and Magnus knows it. The asshole.

Jace pushes in the third finger a little rougher than he needs to and Magnus chokes back a sound. He kisses Magnus’ cock,  _ shh _ ing him between every open mouthed kiss along his length. It feels good on his tongue and normally Jace would be happy to suck and swallow, but he wants Magnus to come on his cock more. “Let me know when you’re ready, babe.”

“I’m always ready,” Magnus says, but he sounds distracted. Jace wonders why. His thighs tremble and his cock leaks on Jace’s tongue, but he doesn’t pull Jace off of him. Not right away. He takes his time enjoying the mouth on his shaft and the fingers in his ass and Jace doesn’t blame him.  Eventually, Magnus sighs contently and tugs at Jace’s hair. “Enough.”

Jace slaps Magnus’ thigh and pulls his fingers out slowly, careful not to wipe them against anything. “Okay, turn around,” he says, and it only takes a little bit of maneuvering for Magnus to obey, bracing himself against the bookshelf. His ass is  _ right there _ and really, no one can blame Jace for not resisting.

When Jace spreads Magnus’ ass open enough to tongue his hole, Magnus chokes back a sound and pushes his ass back for more. He tastes like unscented lubricant and something muskier, something inherently Magnus, and his ass flutters desperately against Jace’s tongue. Magnus always was weak for a rimjob.

“Thought you wanted to fuck me,” Magnus says, his breath tight. His legs are tense and Jace is loathe to stop, but his own cock is pressing painfully against his jeans. “Roll one on and get up here.”

“About that,” Jace says. He swirls his tongue one last time before standing up. His thighs scream in relief, burning from the crouching, and he tugs his jeans down just far enough to free his cock. “Kind of brought this, too.”

He pulls a plug out of his pocket and sets it on the shelf just in front of Magnus’ face. His gold eyes flash and he looks at Jace hungrily, a small smirk curling his lips. “You are all sorts of naughty today, Jonathan.”

“So that’s a yes?” Jace asks. He steps in close, dragging Magnus’ hips back just enough to glide his cock against the crease of Magnus’ ass. “Because I really don’t want to have a used condom in my pocket.”

Magnus bites his knuckles to muffle his laughter and wiggles his ass back. “Just fuck me, already.”

Jace doesn’t need to be told twice. He slicks up his cock and presses the head against Magnus’ tight hole, nudging until it slips past the rim. The heat of him is tight and velvety and it takes all of Jace’s control not to slam in straight to his balls. Jace wants to enjoy this. He works his cock into Magnus slowly with slow, shallow thrusts and it doesn’t take much to have Magnus panting.

“We’re going to get caught at this rate,” Magnus says. He doesn’t sound horrified at the idea.

Morally, Jace knows he should be. But somehow the idea of Aldertree catching him fucking Magnus freaking Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn in the library at the Institute is bizarrely sexy. Jace could definitely get off on it. He bites Magnus’ shoulder through his shirt and thrusts a little harder.

“There we go,” Magnus moans. He tries to smother the noises he’s making into his wrist but it’s not enough, not when Jace is petting his hips and fucking him slow and deep. It’s always a great feeling when he has Magnus flustered. “Jace - “

Jace stills. Through the rack, he can make out the sound of someone the next row over. His cock throbs inside of Magnus’ tight channel. Carefully, Jace plucks the top two buttons of Magnus’ shirt undone and tugs it out of the way enough to mouth at his naked shoulder. “Be quiet, babe.”

“Jace,” Magnus says again. It almost sounds awed. He bites his knuckles on the next thrust and Jace can hear the little noises dying in Magnus’ throat every time he bottoms out. “Harder,” Magnus whispers, like there isn’t someone close enough to actually catch them.

It’s really not Jace’s place to refuse such a polite request. He digs his fingers into Magnus’ hips, tugging his ass back to just the right angle, and thrusts back in harder. He can hear Magnus’ teeth clack from the surprising force of it and Jace kisses his shoulder soothingly. He doesn’t stop. He can’t quiet the sound of their flesh coming together, not if he wants to give Magnus what he needs, and Jace really doesn’t want to.

He rides Magnus’ ass hard and fast, less about finesse and more about just getting them both off at this point. He can tell when his cock drags against’s Magnus’ prostate in just the right way because Magnus makes this little mewling sound each time. 

“Touch yourself,” Jace whispers in Magnus’ ear, and Magnus doesn’t hesitate to obey. “I need you to come for me, babe, I’m so close…”

When Magnus comes, his body clenches and flutters around Jace desperately and he pulses hotly over his own fingers, spilling onto the stone floor beneath them. He bites his own knuckles hard enough he bleeds and Jace aches to kiss them better.

It’s enough for Jace to bite down on Magnus’ shoulder and come with erratic, grinding thrusts, burying himself as deep as he can inside of Magnus’ body. His cock throbs and pulses and Jace mouths at the mark he’d left on Magnus’ beautiful golden skin. “Fuck.”

The person on the other side is gone and Magnus lets out a shaky laugh. “Do you understand the concept of discretion? Or the importance of being quiet?”

“We didn’t get caught,” Jace says. He pulls out slowly and kisses the back of Magnus’ neck. “Ready?”

“Stick it in me so we can go get lunch already,” Magnus says. He wiggles his hips invitingly and moans when Jace pushes the slim plug inside of him. It’ll keep the come from leaking out of him until later, though how much  _ later _ has yet to be determined.

Honestly, Jace isn’t sure he’ll even make it through lunch knowing Magnus has that thing inside of him at all. He slaps Magnus’ ass playfully. “We should definitely do this again.”


	13. Alec/Jace/Magnus, spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace stumbles home at two in the morning, a little drunk, and not expecting either of his boyfriends to be up waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **copper-peace** wanted Magnus spanking Jace while Alec watches and then threesome with Jace on bottom.
> 
> I'm bad at writing angry sex and this is the longest update so far at 2200 words. I... really don't know how that happened. I almost could have posted this as it's own story. Also, I think it's entirely possible that this is the first time I've ever written Jace bottoming. Ha. Next update is more RPF.

It’s late when Jace stumbles home, his feet dragging from equal parts exhaustion and intoxication. He hates himself as he climbs the stairs and he can barely get his key in the door. Next time, Jace is calling Magnus for a ride. A portal, really. Anything that will help him avoid all this damn effort blocking him from crawling into bed where his boyfriends are warm and safe.

Though, really, Jace shouldn’t have worried about being an ass and waking Magnus for help because he’s already up. Cat eyes flash, reflected in the light of the hallway, and Jace lets the door slip shut quietly behind him.

“Babe, you should be in bed,” Jace says. Judging from the eyeliner starting to smudge in the crease of Magnus’ eyes, he hasn’t even tried to get ready for bed. Jace drags Magnus into a hug and sighs into his shoulder. “It’s past your bedtime. Let’s go to bed.”

“Let’s talk about where you’ve been.  _ Again _ .” Magnus says. He doesn’t return the warm embrace and he stares intently at the side of Jace’s face until he pulls away. “Do you have any idea how worried Alexander and I were?”

Jace calls bullshit on that, because he would know if Alec of all people was worried. He rubs their parabatai rune absentmindedly. It’s comforting. “Since we both know where I was, we should probably get this over with. Let me get some water…”

By the time Jace downs a glass and shoves cold garlic bread into his mouth, he’s already started to feel better. Water and carbs. His best friends. He’s not surprised to find Magnus waiting in the living room, but Alec with his messy hair and sleepy, doe eyes makes Jace feels betrayed. “You woke him up?”

“I heard you arguing,” Alec says, yawning. His pajama pants don’t even cover his ankles because he’s so freakishly tall. Jace wants to climb into his lap and nuzzle against his naked chest. He always looks so warm.

“We weren’t arguing,” Jace says. He shrugs off his coat but he has to actually sit down to take off his boots. He leaves them where they fall because it’s so far away to put them where they belong. He'll do it in the morning. “But let me have it.”

Magnus crooks a finger, gesturing for Jace to come closer. “If you’re going to continue to slut around bars instead of being home and having dinner with us, you need to be punished."

“We know you weren’t slutting around,” Alec says around a yawn. “He’s being dramatic because he actually cooked tonight.”

“You’re not helping, Alexander,” Magnus says. His lower lip tips in a pout and now Jace knows this is more for show than anything. He’s trying to make Alec feel bad for interrupting. “Come here, Jonathan.”

Jace obeys because he has no reason not to. The floor is cold under his barefeet but Magnus’ hands are warm on his hips. Jace watches dumbly as they pluck his belt undone and pop the button on his jeans. A blowjob is the furthest thing in Jace’s mind from being a punishment. There’s no way he’s going to object to Magnus tugging his jeans and boxers down just under his ass.

“Relax,” Magnus says and in the span of a heartbeat he’s yanked Jace down onto the couch and over his lap. It’s easy to forget sometimes that Magnus is the High Warlock for a reason and that his biceps are for more than just show. 

His cock throbs against his stomach and Jace chokes. “Wait, are you going to  _ spank _ me?”

“I like where this is going,” Alec says. His head is cocked to the side, like he’s not quite awake yet but Jace’s sudden exhilaration is burning through their bond.

“Settle down,” Magnus says, rubbing a hand soothingly over Jace’s ass. He waits until Jace has relaxed, dropping onto his elbows and sighing. “Let’s see, dinner was at six thirty and it’s after two, now… One for every hour?”

“That sounds reasonable?” Alec says. He looks as confused as Jace does about it all but he doesn’t seem to be in any rush to object. Not that Jace is in a rush, either. They both want to see how this turns out.

The first smack of Magnus’ hand on Jace’s ass is a shock to the system. It’s more loud than stinging, but Jace wasn’t expecting it. He jerks away from Magnus’ hand and chokes back a startled sound. “Holy fuck, Magnus, warn a guy!”

“That would defeat the purpose of a punishment,” Magnus says. He strokes down Jace’s spine soothingly and waits for Jace to wiggle his ass back for more.

This time, Jace is expecting the sharp smack of Magnus’ hand. It catches him just under the swell of his ass and it stings worse than the first spanking did. The next one is harder still and Jace scratches at the upholstery and tries to squirm. His ass is starting to burn and worse, his cock is swelling from the bizarre mix of pleasure and pain.

Looking over at Alec for relief and comfort is a mistake. He can feel the arousal through the bond, but it’s another thing to see Alec’s cock tenting his pajama pants while he watches. His hands are clutching the side of the armchair, knuckles white from how tight he’s gripping. Jace can’t tell if he’s jealous he’s not the one spanking Jace or if he’s not the one receiving it. It’s hard to tell with Alec.

Jace’s train of thought derails when Magnus spanks him again and it  _ hurts _ . The one that follows immediately after in the same spot is impossibly worse. Tears are starting to prickle in the corner of Jace’s eyes and he can’t stop the way he shies away after every touch from the pain. He doesn’t pretend he doesn’t push his ass back each time desperate for more. He gives up trying to be quiet on the sixth spank, not caring if Alec and Magnus are judging him for crying out. 

“Do you understand what you did wrong?” Magnus asks. His fingers press and prod at Jace’s ass, digging into his reddened flesh and massaging away the tension. He’s acting like he doesn’t owe Jace two more sharp smacks to his ass.

“I’m sorry I had a shitty day and got miserable and drunk at the bar instead of being miserable and drunk at home,” Jace says. He’s not expecting the sharp spank when it comes and he bites his tongue crying out. “Fucking hell, ow! I’m sorry!” He pushes his ass back eagerly for more, his cock throbbing hot and wet against his stomach. “I didn’t want to ruin your nice night.”

“We were  _ worried _ ,” Magnus says and Jace does feel kind of shitty about it. It’s not like he didn’t text to say where he was but he’s just gotten used to Alec quietly accepting that’s what Jace needs by now. “You need to learn to communicate if you don’t want to end up back in the guest bedroom.”

“I’m communicating I want my ass smacked and fucked, then,” Jace groans. He presses his sweaty forehead against the couch and rocks his hips back into the gentle touch of Magnus’ hand. “We can talk about me being a shitty boyfriend in the morning.”

“You’re not a shitty boyfriend,” Alec says, defensively.

“Just occasionally an inconsiderate one,” Magnus agrees. 

Jace groans and pushes his ass back for his last promised spank. He should be embarrassed how much this is turning him on, but he can feel Magnus’ arousal against his stomach and Alec’s is obvious through the thin material of his pajama pants. If Jace is a sick fuck, he’s not the only one. “ _ Please _ .”

The final smack is sharp and painful and burns in all the right ways. His ass stings and the burn lingers and Jace wonders if it will leave any welts. He hopes it does. He wants to feel the ache of it when he wakes up and heads off to the Institute. He wants to be distracted.

“Oh, fuck me,” Jace breathes out. It’s surprisingly hard to catch his breath. There’s no way to tense his thighs or clench his ass to make the burning sensation any more bearable. He loves it. “Literally, please fuck me.”

Magnus laughs and runs a soothing hand over Jace’s ass. He presses his fingertips to Jace’s puckered rim, stroking gently, before sweetly asking Alec, “Well, darling?”

“Yes,” Alec says, breathless. He pushes his pajama pants down his thighs and Jace isn’t surprised he’s not wearing underwear. He wonders if Alec and Magnus had sex without him and he almost regrets skipping out on them. Almost. He wouldn’t have gotten spanked if he hadn't.

There’s a soft tingling pressure against Jace’s rim and he feels the moment Magnus’ magic takes effect. He feels the cool, slick sensation pressing inside of him and there’s no resistance for Magnus to push three fingers past the muscle of his rim. It’s certainly more convenient, but Jace doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the quick, magical preparation.

“Go sit on his cock,” Magnus says, pulling his fingers out of Jace’s ass. He spanks him again, playfully. “Your back to his chest.”

Magnus doesn’t normally get so specific but Jace doesn’t mind. Alec certainly doesn’t object as Jace stands, his legs trembling. It’s harder than he imagined it would be to kick off his jeans and pull his shirt over his head as he walks the few steps to his parabatai. His ass and thighs burn from the effort, and sinking down into Alec’s lap is a welcome relief. He’s just not sure how he’s going to fuck himself on Alec’s swollen length.

Alec kisses the back of Jace’s neck and they manage to figure it out. The first press of Alec’s cockhead to his hole has Jace trembling, and his eyes flutter shut and he moans as he slides down the length of Alec's cock. “You’re so good,” Alec breathes, stroking Jace’s belly. “You did so good tonight.”

Jace clenches weakly and tries not to squirm. He knows that was supposed to be a punishment but it doesn’t feel that way. Magnus’ anger was justified, but it’s going to take more than a physical assertion of dominance for him to be satisfied. At least someone in this relationship likes to talk about their feelings, Jace guesses, because he and Alec certainly don’t. They’re working on it.

Riding Alec hurts worse than getting spanked did. His thighs scream from the effort of rising up and dropping back down, and every time his ass connects with Alec’s sharp hips, the red marks on his skin scream through his veins. Jace can’t stop the wet sounds he makes as he fucks himself and he kind of hates how painfully hard he is. He refuses to let the wet feeling in his eyes develop into actual tears.

When Magnus’ cool fingers curl around his cock, Jace doesn’t try to keep from crying out. His fingers are digging into the arms of the chair and he doesn’t trust himself not to topple over if he reaches for Magnus now. He feels helpless to do anything as Magnus licks a stripe up on his cock, tongue slick as he teases Jace’s swollen head.

Alec kisses Jace’s shoulder and thrusts up into him, forcing his cock to slip against Magnus’ lips. He digs his fingers into Jace’s hips and does it again and Jace wonders if he can give up and let Alec do all the work. “You’re so beautiful,” Alec murmurs in Jace’s ear, kissing softly. “We love you so much.”

Magnus wraps his lips around the head of Jace’s cock and hums his agreement. He hollows his cheeks as he sucks, cat eyes gleaming, and Jace is coming before Magnus has even swallowed down his entire length.

His arms collapse and Jace sinks onto Alec’s lap, cock throbbing on Magnus’ tongue as he comes. He doesn’t even have the breath to warn him, but Magnus just sucks and licks eagerly until Jace’s cock stops pulsing. Between that and the short, grinding thrusts Alec is rocking up into him, Jace is ready to just pass out. He doesn’t deserve these men.

Alec doesn’t stop rocking up into Jace. The sharp smacks of his hips into Jace’s ass are desperate and erratic and Jace can’t do more than clench around him desperately and moan. Feeling Alec inside of him and seeing Magnus stroking himself off on his knees, it’s amazing and overwhelming and Jace’s oversensitive cock throbs between his thighs.

When he comes, Alec bites down on Jace’s shoulder to muffle his moans and Jace can feel Alec’s come flooding his insides. He clenches around him weakly and Alec whimpers. Warm fingers pet his belly soothingly, reassuringly, and Jace can feel the rush of warmth and  _love_ through their bond. Jace tips his head to the side to press a breathless kiss against Alec's face.

Magnus brings himself off with a groan as he watches them, cheeks flush and cat eyes mostly closed. “I hope you don’t think you’re out of the dog house yet,” Magnus says, wiping his sticky fingers on Jace’s thigh.

Jace glares at him warily but doesn’t fight it. He sighs. “I figured as much.”

Alec groans in Jace’s ear and squeezes his arms around Jace’s waist. “Bed now, fighting in the morning,” he sighs. It’s the best plan Jace has heard all night.


	14. Dom/Harry/Matt, coitus interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast and crew takes a break for lunch but there are better ways to spend the time than eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with 100% more beta work by the heckin cool [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju).
> 
>  **PanPanPanda_Express** wanted Dom/Harry/Matt messing around on set and I only just now realized you wanted them to _almost_ get caught by Kat. Uhhh. ~~Did y'all want to see the full prompts for posterity reasons or can I keep paraphrasing?~~
> 
> I am having a hard time keeping the fills in the 1200 - 1500 range. Looks like 2000 words is going to be the new mid range. Cool? Cool.

“Pretty sure the point of a lunch break is to eat something,” Harry says. He doesn’t stop pretending to check his phone as Dom kisses the back of his neck.

“Or we could do something else,” Matt says. He plucks Harry’s phone out of his fingers and shushes him with chaste kisses. He tugs at Harry’s lower lip with his teeth and Harry doesn’t try to quiet the whimper that escapes him. “We’ve got time, right?”

“We’ve got plenty of time.” Dom says, his accent thick. It always is when they’re about to fall in bed together. Or onto the trailer couch. Semantics. Dom presses himself behind Harry and slips his hands up under Harry’s shirt. “Wanna shag?”

Harry laughs despite the tension created by the warm hands exploring his body and the desperate kisses pressed against his lips. He can feel Dom’s shoulders shake in silent laughter behind him, lips pressed against his skin. He knows that Matt and Dom would both stop if he told them to, but he also knows that he really doesn’t want to. They’re safe enough here. They can make it work.

“I’m not having come leaking out of my ass on set,” Harry says. He has to physically push Matt’s chest away to form the words, their lips dragging together in heated kisses. Harry fists his fingers in Matt’s shirt but doesn’t pull him closer. “I mean it this time. No more  _ I promise to pull out, babe, you just feel so good _ .”

“I don’t sound anything like that,” Dom huffs. He nips the back of Harry’s neck and drags his nails down Harry’s chest. He rolls his hips against Harry’s ass and Harry groans. “So, if I promise to pull out…?”

“I want to fuck you,” Matt murmurs. He reaches for Harry’s shirt, tugging it up, and Harry is a little surprised Dom moves back so Matt can tug it off and toss it aside. Matt presses openmouthed kisses to the side of Harry’s neck and Harry trembles. “Let me fuck you.”

“How can I decline such a polite request?” Harry says. He tips his head to the side to give Matt more room to press kisses and he sighs. It feels nice. Harry wouldn’t mind doing this all lunch break. “Couch?”

“I was thinking counter,” Dom says. He smacks Harry’s ass before stepping back. He makes sliding his ass onto the counter look so graceful, spreading his thighs to make room for Harry between them. “Come kiss me.”

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. Dom’s kisses are more aggressive than Matt’s, his tongue pressing for entrance where Matt had been happy to just press their lips together. His fingers fist in Harry’s hair, tugging him close, and Harry moans into the kiss. It’s the perfect distraction to Matt’s lips on the back of his neck and his long fingers popping the buttons on Harry’s jeans. He tugs them down Harry’s thighs and frees his cock in the process. It’s already starting to swell from the attention he’s receiving and he’d be embarrassed, except he can see the way Dom’s is pressing against his jeans.

There’s lube in one of the drawers and Matt has to step away from Harry to find it. He feels surprisingly cold and Harry presses himself closer to Dom. He squeezes Dom’s thighs and whimpers. He’s completely unprepared for the feeling of Matt’s fingers running down the crease off his ass, searching for his rim.

“Fuck,” Harry groans. He pushes his ass back against Matt’s fingers and presses his forehead into the crook of Dom’s shoulder. Harry’s breath catches in his chest at the gentle pressure and he whines when Matt pulls his fingers away to cover them in lube. Instinctively, Harry spreads his thighs as wide as he can without stooping to take off his boots and jeans.

“You’re so sexy,” Dom murmurs in Harry’s ear. He lets go of Harry’s hair to drag his hands over his body; squeezing his biceps, thumbing his nipples and tracing the lines of his ribs. Every touch is electric and Harry shivers. “So responsive. Look at you.”

“You’re a tease,” Harry says, but the rest of the thought dies on his tongue when Matt works a finger into him slowly. His eyes flutter closed and he presses wet kisses to the side of Dom’s neck. “Oh, fuck.”

“Dom’s right,” Matt says. He slaps Harry’s ass with one hand and continues to press his finger into Harry’s body. “This is a weird angle for this.” Not that he seems to mind. Matt has a thing for watching things slide into Harry’s ass, silicone or flesh.

“If you’d rather I take care of it, I’d be more than happy to volunteer,” Dom says casually.

“No, I’ve got this,” Matt says. He leans in to kiss Dom over Harry’s shoulder and Harry lets it slide that they’re talking about him like he’s a chore. Matt is such a gentle lover, when he wants to be.

Carefully, a second finger breaches Harry’s hole, and the pumping of Matt’s fingers gets a little rougher. He doesn’t have a good angle to rub Harry’s prostate, but he can still crook and drag them and Harry pants against Dom’s lips, eager for kisses. They rub and spread, working Harry open and by the time Matt pushes a third finger in, Harry is desperate for it.

“Look at you,” Dom says. He kisses Harry, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth, and moans. Dom drags one of Harry’s hands into his lap and presses it against his clothed erection. “Be a doll, babe.”

Harry makes a show of rolling his eyes before pressing a sweet kiss to Dom’s lips. He has no problem with popping the button on Dom’s jeans and tugging down his zipper. There’s a soft sound Dom makes when his cock is freed, barely a whimper as it ghosts across Harry’s lips. Harry loves it. He loves the deeper, more primal groan that vibrates through Dom’s chest when Harry takes his cock into his hand, too. Dom is vocal in bed and unashamed of it and Harry adores it.

Dom’s cock is similar to Harry’s own in length, but he’s definitely thicker. He fits perfectly in the curl of Harry’s fingers and there’s already precome beading in the slit. Harry uses his thumb to spread the slickness down the length of Dom’s cock and he kisses Dom desperately.

Carefully, Matt pulls his fingers out of Harry’s ass. He presses a kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder. “Ready?”

It would mean breaking away from the way Dom’s tongue is tracing his own to answer, so Harry fumbles behind himself searching for Matt’s wrist. He squeezes it tightly and moans his encouragement and hopes his consent is enthusiastic enough. He’s not as good at multitasking as he should be and he does already have a task at hand.

Matt laughs and pats Harry’s ass. The sound of his zipper coming down is almost impossible to hear over the way Dom moans into his mouth, but Harry feels hyperaware. The quiet snap of the lube being opened again sends thrills down his spine and Harry is pushing his ass back before Matt is even ready to take him. Matt’s hands grab his hips, thumbs pressing sharply into the flesh of his ass, and Harry whimpers.

“You’re so needy,” Matt says, but it’s affectionate. He kisses Harry’s shoulder, nipping lightly and sucking a mark into his skin. Matt’s cock drags along the crease of Harry’s ass, hard and throbbing, but he doesn’t press in. It feels like an eternity that he just spends grinding, breathing heavily against the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry stops kissing Dom long enough to groan, “Goddamnit, Matt!”

The head of Matt’s cock presses against Harry’s rim, a blunt, unyielding pressure. Matt’s fingernails dig into Harry’s skin and he drags Harry’s hips back at the same time he pushes forward. He doesn’t bottom out, not quite. 

Harry keens, sharp and pained, and he curls his fingers tight enough around Dom’s cock that Dom nearly echoes him. Instantly, Harry’s fingers go lax and he presses distracted kisses against Dom’s jaw. “I’m sorry, oh, fuck, I’m sorry.” He squeezes Dom’s face between his hands, sticky and non, and smothers him with kisses. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m okay,” Dom laughs, breathless. His nose bumps against Harry’s own and they share an openmouthed kiss. “Are you okay?”

Harry nods shakily. He burns from the stretch of it and clenches around Matt’s cock. Harry takes shaky breaths and tries to will himself to relax. He wants it and they haven’t got all day.

Matt’s hands squeeze and kneed Harry’s hips and he presses warm kisses against his spine. His kisses are gentle and he sighs so sweetly and by the time he tries to rock his hips into Harry’s, Harry is ready for it.

There’s a moment, briefly, where Harry’s entire body tenses, but it’s soothed away by warm hands stroking his chest and hips and loving kisses pressed into his skin. He doesn’t even care who is touching where, as long as it doesn’t stop. Harry trembles, pressing his hips back to meet Matt’s cock on his next slow thrust and he wraps shaking fingers around Dom’s neglected length.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Dom murmurs in his ear. He groans low and deep when Harry starts to stroke him. Dom flicks his nails against Harry’s nipples, though they’re hardly sensitive compared to Dom’s own, thumbing them until they bead up under his touch.

“Yeah you are,” Matt says. He rubs his thumb over the tight muscle of Harry’s ass, pressing against his own length in the process. “You were made for this. You should see the way I just slide right in.”

Any objection dies on Harry’s tongue when Matt’s cock presses against his prostate on his next thrust. It’s just the right amount of force to punch the air out of his lungs, making Harry choke on his moans as Matt moves inside of him. His cock throbs between his legs but Harry can’t do anything about it when he’s bracing himself against the counter and jacking Dom off in time with Matt’s sharp thrusts.

Harry is powerless between them. He feels like he’s existing with the sole purpose of bringing them both off, to be used by them, and his cock throbs harder. He wishes there was room in the trailer for Harry to take Dom into his mouth. He wonders if there will be enough time for him to ride Dom after. He needs to feel Dom’s cock inside of him again. They can afford to be a minute or two late.

“Babe,” Matt groans. He grips the counter on one side of Dom’s knee, the muscles in his arm taut, and he drags Harry’s hips exactly where he wants him. His next thrust is harder and his rhythm is wrecked.

Harry needs it. He can’t kiss Dom with his ass dragged back like it is. He can barely press his forehead against Dom’s shoulder and pant into the soft fabric of his shirt.  He strokes Dom, eager for the choked off sound of his release and the slick feeling of come between his fingers. He presses his thumbnail just under the head of Dom’s cock and feels the pulsing throb at his fingertips.

Matt pulls out suddenly and Harry feels alarmingly empty. He clenches around nothing and rocks his ass back for more, confused and needy. It’s not until he feels Matt grind against the crease of his ass does he remember why Matt pulled out. The wet sound of his fist as he works himself against Harry’s ass isn’t nearly as satisfying as the way his hips slammed into him, but Matt is doing exactly what Harry asked of him.

Matt comes first, but barely. He presses his cock to the sweaty skin at the base of Harry’s spine and spills onto the small of his back. Harry can feel Matt’s come mark up his spine at the same time Dom comes over his fingers with a choked off groan. It gets on Dom’s shirt and Harry thinks  _ fuck, _ but he doesn’t have it in him to care.

The door to the trailer bangs open and Kat’s voice sounds loud in the terrified quiet. “Hey, Dom -“ Her words die off and Harry is terrified to look at her. He knows what she sees; Harry mostly naked between Dom and Matt, come dripping down his back as it cools. He realizes then that he’s the only one who even bothered to pull his shirt off and he feels his face flush as brightly at the debauchery. “I - wow -“

“You can join us or leave, but either way we really need you to close the door,” Matt says casually.

The trailer door slams shut with a hurried apology and Harry presses forward into Dom’s body, hiding his face in his shoulder. He doesn’t bother to wipe the come from his fingers before tangling them in Dom’s shirt. He’s going to have to change it anyway. His shoulders shake but Harry doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry.

Matt presses in behind him, fingers smearing the come into his skin in intricate little circles. “Did you want -?”

“ _ No _ ,” Harry breathes harshly. He smacks the hand that reaches around to stroke his cock and he almost feels bad for it. He’s not sure when his erection flagged exactly, but he knows there’s no chance of it coming back now that Kat has seen him naked. Of all the cast and crew, why did it have to be Kat? He still has to film with her today and he’ll be incapable of meeting her gaze.

“It’s not the first time she’s seen my penis,” Dom says, rubbing Harry’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head. Dom gawks when Matt pinches his side. “Hey, it wasn’t on purpose that time, either! At least I didn’t invite her to  _ join _ !”

“We both know that I wasn’t serious,” Matt huffs. He kisses Harry’s shoulders and tugs his jeans up, mindful of Harry’s cock as he fixes up the buttons on his jeans. “Are you okay?”

Harry nods his head. He’s sufficiently humiliated for the rest of the day, sure. He hopes that Kat’s not going to tell every person she runs into what she witnessed, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. He thinks she’s better than that. He presses a soft kiss to Dom’s lips before twisting and doing the same to Matt. 

“I’ll live,” he says and he’s even pretty sure he means it.


	15. Alec/Magnus, shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is supposed to be getting ready for work, but Magnus is the best kind of distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made better by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju), because I'm not so great on my own.
> 
> For **Cuffedliz** who wanted Magnus/Alec shower sex with bottom!Magnus.
> 
> You guys are amazingly supportive and I appreciate all of your comments. &heart

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus says with a yawn. He slips into the shower uninvited and presses himself into Alec’s space, tugging him in for an enthusiastic kiss.

Alec has been standing under the warm spray for twenty minutes and he’s still not awake enough for today. He wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist and nuzzles against his cheek. “Hey,” he murmurs.

Magnus seems content to just stand under the running water, wrapped up in Alec’s body. He sways slightly, pulling Alec with him, and hums an unfamiliar tune under his breath. “Are you sure you need to head into work today? No mental health days for the Head of the Institute?”

“I could call in hungover but I’m not sure that would go over that well,” Alec says. He laughs quietly and kisses Magnus’ forehead. He’s sure no one would question him needing a day off but he’s equally sure they wouldn’t hesitate to hold it against him later. “I have to go.” He’s just in no rush to.

Sighing softly, Magnus cups Alec’s face in his hands and tugs him in for another kiss. His lips are dry from spending half the night trading lazy kisses and the way he bites at the lower one when he comes. The gentle press of them is intoxicating and Alec is more than happy to kiss him breathlessly instead of getting ready for work.

Magnus’ touches are electric and he traces his fingertips over Alec’s deflect rune. He would kiss it, probably, if Alec didn’t squeeze the back of his neck and nip at Magnus’ lower lip with his teeth. He can feel Magnus smile against his lips and Alec pushes his hip gently, urging him to back up against the cool tile wall.

“Here?” Magnus asks. He runs his hand down Alec’s spine, gently tracing the path of the water running down his back. He gropes at Alec’s ass and sighs contently when Alec presses a kiss against the side of his neck. “Here is good.”

“Thought you might say that,” Alec says. He likes the way Magnus’ pulse point flutters under his lips and he sucks a mark into the skin over it. His skin is soft and the mark Alec left has already started to fade. It’s his favorite place to nip and suck a hickey into Magnus’ skin.

There’s no rush in the way Alec explores Magnus’ body. He strokes down his sides and thumbs at the soft buds of his nipples. Magnus tips his head back to give Alec more room to smother him with warm kisses on his throat and shoulders, and the quiet sound of his moans are intoxicating. Magnus is half hard before Alec’s fingers even curl around the length of his cock and start to stroke him.

“You’re a tease,” Magnus says, breathless. His fingers press bruises into Alec’s bicep, the back of his neck, and Alec presses closer to him, chest to chest, their cocks trapped between their bodies as Alec braces his forearms on the shower wall on either side of Magnus’ body. Everything feels slick around them but he doesn’t care. If he slips, he trusts Magnus to kiss him better.

Alec presses his lips against Magnus’ cheek and murmurs in his ear, “Turn around.”

Magnus is all too happy to obey. He doesn’t seem to have any difficulty in twisting around with Alec’s wet body pressing against him, bracing his own forearms against the wall and pushing his ass back against Alec’s hips. The crease of his ass lines up perfectly with Alec’s cock and for a moment, they just grind together, Alec’s lips pressing wet kisses to the back of Magnus’ neck.

Alec trails his fingers down his boyfriend’s hips and playfully smacks his ass. He’s not surprised that Magnus takes the hint and spreads his thighs a little wider. Alec sucks on his fingertips before pressing them against Magnus’ hole. His rim is puffy and stretched from last night and there’s no resistance when Alec pushes his fingertip inside of him.

There’s a sharp, tingling sensation around his finger and Alec catches the twitch of Magnus’ fingers and the blue sparkle out of the corner of his eye. Magnus is impatient. He clenches around Alec’s fingers and Alec can feel the foreign sensation of slickness forming around them. It will never not freak Alec out but he’s grateful for it now. It makes it easier to work three fingers inside of Magnus and pump them slowly.

“Thought you wanted to fuck me,” Magnus moans. His hips rock back onto Alec’s fingers eagerly and Alec likes the way they disappear inside of Mangus’ body. “Something about you having to go to work today…”

“Shh,” Alec says. He kisses the back of Magnus’ neck and pulls his fingers out. “I was trying to have nice, happy thoughts.”

“I’m glad my ass is your happy thought,” Magnus says. He laughs, his shoulders shaking with it, and Alec smiles against his wet skin. Magnus wiggles his hips invitingly.

Alec doesn’t need to be told twice. It’s not as difficult as he thought it would be, doing this standing up for a change. The position is a little awkward and they’re at risk of slipping, sure, but he thinks they can make it work. Alec strokes his own cock before rubbing the head of it over Magnus’ rim. The slide in is so easy, Magnus’ body warm and tight, and Alec doesn’t stop until his hips are flush with Magnus’ ass.

“Fuck,” Magnus breathes out. He clenches around Alec’s cock, squeezing him, before pushing himself up on the balls of his feet and rocking back. “Oh,  _ darling _ .” He sounds wrecked and they’ve barely even started. 

The first few thrusts are careful and deep, more for them to find what’s comfortable at this angle and their footing on the slippery tiles than anything else. Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’ waist and braces himself against the tile over Magnus’ shoulder. His heart skips a beat when Magnus covers Alec’s hand with his own, their fingers half tangled together. It feels good. Alec can work with this.

Magnus’ presses his forehead against his arm and his body trembles. He has a hard time not being greedy and demanding in bed and Alec is impressed he’s showing as much restraint as he is. The head of his cock brushes against Alec’s wrist, smearing precome, and Magnus’ moans are muffled by the sound of the water washing over their backs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec whispers against his skin, and, “ _ I love you _ ” and “ _ You’re perfect _ .” He can feel the tension in Magnus’ muscles from bracing himself against the tile, of holding himself back from riding Alec’s cock. Alec doesn’t deserve Magnus but his body aches for him.

Alec lets his fingers brush along the underside of Magnus’ cock, not quite stroking his length. Just a gentle pressure for him to rock against with every deep thrust of Alec’s cock inside of him. Magnus actually whimpers and Alec thrusts harder.

It’s not a good angle to do more than brush against Magnus’ prostate with every thrust, but he still feels amazing around Alec’s cock. Hot and slick, taking Alec to the root of his cock until his balls are pressed against Magnus’ ass. There’s no rush to this and he never wants it to end. Alec could get lost in the heated pleasure and the needy sound of Magnus’ moans.

Alec presses himself closer to Magnus, covering his body with his own, and his next few thrusts are erratic. He can feel his balls tighten, burying his seed as deep as he can. He digs his fingers into Magnus’ hips and grinds against him.

“Magnus,” he moans, kissing the back of his neck, and, “ _ fuck, oh, babe _ ” spilling mindlessly from his lips as his cock pulses. “Come on, Mags, come for me.”

He can feel Magnus tremble beneath him and the wet twitch of Magnus’ cock at his fingertips. He doesn’t pull out, not yet, and Magnus rocks his hips back against Alec for more. Magnus whimpers and groans, his fingers clenching around Alec’s on the tile wall.

Magnus’ entire body goes tense when he comes, squeezing around Alec’s cock, his body pushing back against Alec’s. His cock throbs and he spills over Alec’s fingers and the black tile wall, his come a stark contrast that makes Alec’s cock ache inside of Magnus. The choked little noise Magnus makes pulls at Alec’s heartstrings.

For a long time, they just stand under the shower’s spray, Magnus trembling and Alec rubbing gentle circles on his stomach, still joined. It feels warm and safe and Alec isn’t ready for that feeling to end, ever. He kisses the side of Magnus’ neck and murmurs, “Good morning, babe.”

Magnus laughs, breathless, and reaches over his shoulder to ruffle Alec’s wet hair. His fingers feel nice against Alec’s scalp and he sighs, leaning into the touch. “I love you,” Magnus says fondly, “but my back is starting to ache.”

With a sigh, Alec pulls out of Magnus and reaches behind himself to turn off the water. He hasn’t even shampooed his hair yet but he doesn’t care. He squeezes Magnus’ wrist and tugs him back towards the bedroom and the warm bed they’d left behind. “I’m calling in late,” Alec says, dragging a wet Magnus under the covers with him, and Magnus doesn’t object.


	16. Dom/Matt, domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt wakes up to Dom making breakfast, barefoot and wearing one of Matt's sweaters. It's the best kind of morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is domestic a kink? I feel like domestic is going to be a kink for this. Mostly because I don't want it to just be titled Dom/Matt. Uh.
> 
>  **Anon** asked for more Sherdario. Which is the most straightforward prompt ever. Which I'm cool with.
> 
> Beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju). Lateness is because work kicks my ass. Sorry.

“Hey,” Matt says around a yawn. He’s not surprised to find Dom barefoot in the kitchen, wearing boxers and one of Matt’s sweaters with the sleeves scrunched up past his elbows. It’s too big for him and Matt loves it. Dom’s slicing bell peppers, and there’s eggs and cheese on the counter.

“Are you making omelettes?” Matt asks. He wraps his arms around Dom’s waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. “Are you making me breakfast?”

“They might be scrambled eggs,” Dom says. He’s bad at flipping the omelettes but Matt doesn’t mind. He leans back into Matt’s embrace and sighs. “We’ll see. I might share with you.”

Matt hums in response and curls his fingers around Dom’s wrist, stilling the blade. He doesn’t give Dom a chance to object before he’s sliding a hand up under his sweater and stroking his stomach. “Don’t cut yourself.”

“You really couldn’t wait?” Dom asks with a laugh, setting the knife aside. “Pretty sure I wasn’t dreaming you fucking me at two this morning.”

“You were just so beautiful,” Matt says. He kisses the side of Dom’s neck and pets down Dom’s front slowly. “Besides, this is my sweater. Everything that is under the sweater is mine.”

“Really should have stolen boxers from your drawer instead, then,” Dom says. He tugs one of Matt’s hands over his groin and presses into it. “Though I swear to god, if you make a cream for your coffee joke again…”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Matt says, squeezing Dom’s cock through his boxers and rubbing him through the fabric. He kisses the side of Dom’s neck and nips. “Too salty for coffee. Maybe in the eggs though.”

Dom’s shoulders tremble with laughter and he tips his head to the side to give Matt more room to kiss his neck. Breakfast can wait until after Matt has helped him rub one out. Dom is already starting to swell in his boxers and Matt is tempted to just say  _ fuck it _ and drag him back to bed for another round.

“Matt,” Dom breathes, his accent thick. First thing in the morning and during sex are when it’s the worst, not that Matt minds. He likes the deep sound of Dom’s voice and being the only one who gets to hear it likes this. Dom’s hips rock into Matt’s hand and he groans. “Fuck.”

“Maybe after breakfast,” Matt says, pulling Dom’s cock through the slit of his boxers. It’s hot and heavy in his hand and Matt would never stop touching him if he had a choice. He strokes from base to tip, smearing the first pulse of precome down Dom’s length and Dom shudders in his arms.

Matt’s cock is hard against Dom’s ass, but he’s in no hurry to do anything about it. He wants to savor the breathless little moans Dom makes as Matt strokes him. He loves the way Dom’s thighs clench and how he tries to keep from rocking into Matt’s fist. Dom is nearly helpless, trapped between Matt and the counter, just taking whatever Matt wants to give him.

Dom whines, a soft sound that tugs at Matt’s heartstrings, and he rolls his head back onto Matt’s shoulders. There’s a steady leak of precome from Dom’s cock making the drag of Matt’s hand on his shaft so much easier. There’s no rush to his orgasm, no demand for  _ harder faster now _ and Matt is perfectly content with dragging it out. He wants to have Dom like this for as long as possible.

“You’re a tease,” Dom sighs. He presses up onto his toes, pushing his cock through the ring of Matt’s fingers, and groans. He does it again and Matt lets Dom fuck himself against Matt’s hand, the pace just as torturously slow as when Matt was in charge. Dom has never been good about laying there and just taking it.

“You like it,” Matt says, and they both know it’s true. He squeezes Dom’s cock a little tighter and sucks a mark into the back of his neck. A little claiming lovebite that won’t be easy to hide with stolen sweaters.

Dom comes with a bone deep groan and Matt can feel the throbbing of Dom’s cock in his hand, the pulse of his vein as he spills against the side of the counter. It shouldn’t turn Matt on nearly as much as it does. He strokes Dom through his orgasm until his cock stops leaking.

“You made a mess,” Matt says.

“I’ll clean it up later,” Dom groans. He pushes Matt’s hand away from him and twists in his arms. He presses a kiss against Matt’s jaw before cupping his face in both hands and kissing him proper. It’s lazy and sweet and he tastes a little like bell peppers. “I love you.”

“Later?” Matt asks. His nose bumps against Dom’s and he smiles into the kiss. “I love you, too.”

“Later,” Dom echoes. Dom seems in no rush to take care of it. Not with the way he’s tugging at Matt’s lower lip with his teeth and moaning into his mouth. He pushes Matt’s pajama pants down his hips , sinking to his knees effortlessly and looking up at Matt through half-lidded eyes.

Matt tangles his fingers in Dom’s hair and groans. There’s no hesitation in the way Dom starts mouthing at his cock and Matt definitely isn’t going to object. Not when the head of his cock is taken into the sweet, wet heat of Dom’s mouth and Dom looks so obscene on his knees.

Dom takes his time, fingers curled around the base of Matt’s cock as he sucks on the head. He knows exactly how to get Matt off in the shortest amount of time possible and yet he's doing none of it. It's just the teasing bob of his head and his fingers stroking over Matt’s spit slick shaft.

Matt’s chest is tight with emotion and he grips the edge of the counter for support. He cups the back of Dom’s head with one hand, pressing gently, and moans when Dom takes him a little further into his mouth. His cheeks hollow as he sucks and Matt is torn; if he doesn't look away, he'll come before he's ready for it to be over, but Dom is too beautiful on his knees for him to close his eyes.

The decision is made for him. Dom pulls off Matt’s cock with a wet pop, string of precome and spit still connecting them. Matt’s cock throbs at the imagery and Dom grins wickedly as he starts to jack Matt’s cock. His fist is tight and warm, nothing compared to his mouth, but it still feels amazing.

Matt comes on Dom’s early morning stubble and it drips off his chin.  Dom doesn't seem to mind, stroking Matt through it with quiet murmurs of praise. He licks the last dribble of come from the tip of Matt’s cock and tugs his pajama pants back up. “And you called me messy.”

“You  _ are  _ the one covered in come,” Matt says. He lets Dom tug him to the ground and they lean against the counters, mindful of the mess Dom made. “It's on my sweater.”

Dom sighs, closing his eyes and resting his head on Matt’s naked shoulder. “It's too early for breakfast anyway.”

According to the clock on the microwave it's after eleven, but Matt bites his tongue. He nuzzles his cheek against the top of Dom’s head and sighs. “We could go back to bed.”

Dom hums his agreement and snuggles closer into Matt’s side instead of getting up. The floor is good, too.


	17. Alec/Jace/Magnus, D/s, toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Alec needs to slip into subspace and be taken care. Jace and Magnus are more than happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two separate **Anons** wanted Alec being submissive for his Dom!boyfriends, Jace and Magnus. One of y'all wanted vibes. I delivered. I hope.
> 
> Beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju). Life is a mess, I'm sorry I'm trying to get better about more frequent updates. Comments and kudos are love, _but if you wanna prompt be warned I have 30+ to get through_ If I can't mesh a request, it'll be a while before I get to it. I'm really sorry.

Magnus makes it looks so effortless. He woos Alec with a single glass of wine and hand feeds him bits of steak and asparagus spears. There’s a blue spark at his fingertips as he massages Alec’s scalp, who’s calm before Magnus even slips the black leather collar around his pale neck.

Jace can spend all night massaging the anxiety and tension out of Alec’s muscles and still not get Alec this submissive. He doesn’t have the tender touch to soothe Alec’s squirming body, but he knows exactly how to handle Alec once he’s reached that point.

“You’re doing so good,” Jace murmurs against the shell of Alec’s ear, just for him. He can feel the way Alec’s body practically thrums under his hands as he undresses him. Jace pushes Alec’s shirt over his shoulders and Magnus tugs it away before Alec can get tangled in it.

Magnus sits behind Alec on the bed, pressing soft kisses into his skin and letting his hands roam. They leave a blue trail in their wake, sparks dancing on Alec’s skin, and Alec gasps and shudders under the touch. 

It’s distracting enough that Jace forgets he’s supposed to be unlacing Alec’s boots. He likes seeing Alec unashamed of his pleasure. 

“So I was thinking,” Jace says. He waits for Magnus to make eye contact and glances pointedly at the drawer where Magnus likes to keep the fun stuff, always within reach when the mood strikes. Jace grins when Magnus’ cat eyes flash in approval. Jace tugs off Alec’s boots and rests his chin on Alec’s knee. “Color, babe?”

It takes Magnus prodding Alec’s side for him to realize he’s being addressed, and he stares at Jace with a blank expression in his hazel eyes. “Oh, green.”

Magnus kisses the back of Alec’s neck and rubs at his nipples. “Good boy.”

Alec almost looks shy at the praise and he sighs when Magnus moves away from him to fetch what they need out of the drawer. It makes it easier for Jace to push Alec’s shoulders onto the bed and Alec instinctively lifts his hips so Jace can finish stripping him. There’s never any struggle to get him naked when he’s slipped this deeply into subspace.

“Come to the pillows, darling,” Magnus says. He pats the pillow at his hip and wipes the already clean toys down again, just to be safe. 

Alec huffs as he crawls up the bed and Jace smacks his ass playfully in response. 

“Behave, babe,” Jace says. He’s not surprised to see Alec squirm his way into Magnus’ lap, long body curled in on himself as he presses back into Magnus’ warm embrace.

Magnus seems startled, but not particularly upset by the development. Alec has always been very clear in what he does and does not want and they both live to indulge him, especially when he’s wearing his collar. Magnus strokes Alec’s bicep and kisses his shoulder. “Slight change of plan?”

Jace crawls up the bed and tugs on Alec’s ankle gently. It doesn’t take much coercion for Alec to scoot down the bed a little and spread his thighs wide, but he pointedly stays half-draped in Magnus’ lap. Jace gets it. Magnus is the one with the magic touch, and the one who didn’t just spank Alec. It feels more intimate this way, the three of them tangled together on the bed.

There’s a container of lube on the bedspread and Jace slicks his fingers up. He can see the way Alec’s thighs tremble in expectation but he doesn’t squirm, not yet. Jace could make him, if he wanted to, but Alec is being so good for the most part. He’s just a little snarky compared to his usual self. Jace enjoys fingering Alec too much to deny him.

Alec’s body is hot and tight and Jace massages his fingers over Alec’s rim to encourage him to relax. He works a single finger in to the first knuckle and groans when Alec clenches around him and moans. This isn’t about Jace though. As much as he’d love to take his time and tease before fucking Alec hard, it isn’t part of the plan. Not tonight.

Alec takes Jace’s fingers so wonderfully, thighs clenching as he tries to hold himself still. He moans around the fingers Magnus pushes in to his mouth, though they’re more of a distraction than an intent to muffle him. Alec looks beautiful like this, sweat sheening on his skin, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. He’s too far gone to be self-conscious and Jace wishes they had him like this more often.

Abandoning the petting down Alec’s front, Magnus reaches for one of the nipple clamps on the bedspread. It’s small and loose enough not to hurt but Alec still whimpers when Magnus clips it on, arching his chest into the touch. Alec nearly chokes when Magnus clips the second one on, biting down on the fingers in his mouth.

“Are you okay, darling?” Magnus asks. Alec nods his head, pressing his forehead against Magnus’ cheek, trembling. “You’re wrecked already and we’ve barely begun.”

Alec clenches around Jace’s fingers tightly and his cock leaks precome onto his stomach. Alec is as hard as Jace feels and it takes all of his self control not to lean over and suck the head of Alec’s cock into his mouth. He wants to, but they have a plan and Jace will stick to it. He wants to hear Alec beg for sweet release.

When Jace pulls his fingers out, Alec shudders and whimpers. His hole clutches desperately around nothing and Jace wants to push inside him so badly he aches for it. He teases his fingers around the rim, pressing against the muscle, but doesn’t push them back in. Jace reaches for the dark blue vibrator and slicks it up carefully, watching for any change in Alec’s expression.

The little cockslut that he is, Alec just wiggles his hips invitingly and moans around the fingers fucking his face.

“Eager,” Jace says. He kisses one of Alec’s kneecaps and then the other. He strokes down Alec’s thigh with one hand and rubs the head of the vibrator over his fluttering hole. He could probably push it in with one deep thrust, but this is more satisfying. “Relax, babe.”

Alec squirms and huffs. He gasps when Magnus tugs at one of the nipple clamps and arches into the touch. Jace uses the distraction to breach him with the toy and Alec’s groan is bone deep. He tries to rock back onto the vibrator and Jace works it inside of him  torturously, inch by inch .

Jace pokes Magnus’ shin and the Warlock takes the hint. He pulls his fingers from Alec’s mouth and wipes his spit slicked fingers on Alec’s chest. Alec is a mess of drool and sweat, his body tense and trembling. He’s doesn’t notice Magnus pass Jace a rubber ring. It takes a little work to run it down Alec’s swollen length and around his tight balls but the frustrated sound Alec makes when Jace does makes it more than worth it.

“It’s okay, darling,” Magnus whispers in Alec’s ears. He runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, squeezing his biceps and rubbing his chest. His hands are constantly moving, constantly soothing, and the blue sparks from his fingertips are distracting.

Not to be outdone, Jace twists the bottom of the vibrator to turn it on and Alec cries out and arches into the pressure. His back bows, heels digging into the mattress on either side of Jace’s body, and  Alec's emotions are intense enough for Jace to feel them through their bond . He almost feels guilty, except it’s obvious how much Alec loves it.

“You’ll be the death of him,” Magnus says, more amused than anything. He tips Alec’s chin with ringed fingers and kisses his lower lip. With the way Alec is panting and moaning, the kiss won’t be much more refined than that, but Magnus seems perfectly content to try anyway. The wet sound of their tongues and lips pressing together makes Jace ache in his jeans and he fucks Alec a little harder with the vibrator.

Alec can’t stay still. He’s so vocal when he’s like this, whimpers and moans filling the room and drowning out the buzz of the vibrator. His hips ratchet up as he tries to get away from the pressure against his prostate. It would be easy to let Alec fuck himself into oblivion like this.

“Please,” Alec chokes out. His body is trembling and no amount of gentle touches soothes him. He digs his nails into the palms of his hands deep enough to cut because he hasn’t been given permission to touch. The self restraint he shows, even at times like this,  _ especially  _ during times like this, blows Jace’s mind. “ _ Please _ .”

“Please _ what _ , Alexander?” Magnus asks. He teases his fingers over Alec’s lower abdomen, dipping into the pool of precome. Alec’s stomach clenches and his cock throbs. “You need to use your words, darling.”

For a long time, Alec doesn’t say anything. He just rocks back against the vibrator fucking him and whimpers. He’s torn between being  _ good _ and being  _ needy _ and Jace almost feels bad for putting him in that position, except - 

“Please,” Alec whimpers. “Please let me come.”

Magnus’ fingers curl around Alec’s cock, stroking him in time with the deep thrusts of the vibrator. Jace has to turn it down to get Alec to come, knows he can’t handle the relentless pressure against his prostate, but it’s worth it to hear Alec cry out every time it presses against him just right.

With the snap of Magnus’ fingers, the cock ring binding Alec’s cock and balls is gone. The next time the vibrator is seated to the base inside of Alec, his body clenches up. Arching into Magnus and Jace’s combined touches, he comes with a shout. Alec’s cock pulses, throbbing wetly, and he manages to shoot come all the way up to his chin.

“Babe,” Jace asks, desperate. He squeezes Alec’s thigh and he gets a shaky nod in response. Jace isn’t entirely sure Alec knows what he’s agreeing to but he doesn’t object to Jace pulling the toy out of him and tugging his hips down the bed so he can fuck him instead.

Jace kisses Alec’s chest, his throat, anything he can reach that doesn’t have Alec whimpering and shying away from his touch. It’s too much, too soon, but Alec still clenches around him weakly and moans quiet encouragement as Jace fucks him. Jace has Magnus’ fingers in his hair and Alec’s around his ribs and it feels so good being tangled together.

It doesn’t take much for Jace to come inside of Alec, rocking his hips to bury his seed deep. He pulls out and presses a soft kiss to the center of Alec’s chest. “Fuck, you did so good, babe.”

By the time Jace rolls onto Alec’s side and Magnus pushes inside of him, Alec is nearly asleep. He’s on his back and hanging on to Magnus’ shoulders, not even lifting his hips to meet Magnus’ deep thrusts, but he hums quietly under the whispered praises. Alec’s exhaustion is thick through their parabatai bond but he holds on to consciousness long enough for Magnus to finish inside of him.


	18. Alec/Jace, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec lives for the soft, sweet moments where it's just him and Jace tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Let's pretend I didn't update this last nearly two months ago.
> 
>  **ALR** and an **Anon** wanted some more Jalec, the latter specifically wanting soft and sweet.
> 
> Beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju). I'm ~~inactive as fuck~~ on [Tumblr](sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com). Come say hi.

Alec isn’t surprised to find Jace lounging on his bed. Jace slept in Alec’s bed as often as he slept in his own when they were younger and habits die hard. Besides, Alec’s window doesn’t face the morning sun. It’s clearly the superior bedroom.

Jace glances up from the book he’s reading. He doesn’t look even remotely embarrassed at having been caught reading a romance novel. He marks his page and drops the book onto the covers. “I wondered when you were going to finish working.”

“Maybe you should try it sometime. You might enjoy it,” Alec says, locking the door behind himself. He takes off his boots and coat before joining Jace on the bed. He’s waited all day to kiss Jace and tangle with him on the covers.

“Not as much as I enjoy this, I’m sure,” Jace says. He cups Alec’s face in one hand and kisses him. He tastes like the peppermints he’s always stealing from Hodge’s office and Alec laughs into the kiss. “What?”

“Nothing,” Alec says. He slides a hand up under Jace’s shirt and just holds him, fingers curling around Jace’s ribs. Jace’s skin is warm and smooth and he shivers under Alec’s cool touch. “Did you want to -?” No matter how many times they end up in this same situation, Alec can’t bring himself to say the words  _ fuck me _ . “Or I could -?”

Jace grins and kisses Alec again. His lips are chapped from the way he bites at them but the kiss is sweet. Neither of them are in a hurry to move further. It’s just the slow drag of their mouths together, tongues barely brushing. Alec never wants it to end when Jace kisses him like this.

“I love you,” Jace says. It’s not an answer but it makes Alec feel giddy all the same. He’ll never get tired of hearing Jace say those words. Jace pushes Alec’s shirt up his chest and rubs his thumbs over Alec’s nipples. “Whatever you want.”

What Alec wants is for Jace to make a decision, but he knows that won’t happen. Jace won’t pressure Alec into it one way or another, no matter how many times Alec insists he likes it either way. More often than not, they end up tangled in the sheets, just rubbing against each other desperately because they’re both incapable of deciding.

Jace pushes Alec onto his back and sits up. He tugs off his shirt and kicks off his jeans.  Alec’s cock throbs as he watches. He will never get tired of seeing Jace in any state of undress, especially not when he leans over Alec and tugs at his shirt to get him to take it off. Alec lifts his hips and lets Jace tug his jeans down his legs. They’re both not quite naked and Alec aches for Jace.

It feels effortless to tug Jace down on top of him, hips slotted together and lips brushing in sweet kisses. Alec rocks his hips up against Jace’s and moans into the kiss, his fingers curling around Jace’s biceps and holding on tight. Alec can feel Jace’s length against his own, swelling as they grind together. He blushes.

Alec is doing this to Jace, he’s the reason Jace has flushed cheeks and the little moans escaping him. Alec tugs Jace’s boxers down his hips and asks, “Can I?”

Groaning, Jace wiggles out of his boxers and flops onto his back. His thighs fall apart as he takes himself in his hand and Alec forgets everything for a moment. Jace’s strokes are languid and his smile is beautiful. Alec has to drag himself to the edge of the bed to grab the lube hidden in the bottom drawer of his bedside table.

“Are you sure?” Alec asks. He settles between Jace’s thighs and leans in to kiss him.

Jace hooks his ankles behind Alec’s back and nips at his lower lip. “Yes.”

The lube is cold, but Alec warms it between his fingers before pressing two digits against Jace’s rim. Alec sits up and watches Jace’s face as he pushes a finger into him. He loves the way Jace’s breath hitches and his eyelashes flutter. Normally Alec would be content to spend all evening working Jace open with his fingers, but tonight he wants more than that.

Jace's thighs tighten when Alec pushes a second finger inside of him. He’s still so tight but he doesn’t try to stop Alec. Jace groans and lets his head fall back onto the pillows, his fingers clutching at the bedspread. His hips rock up as Alec thrusts his fingers. Alec wants to be inside of Jace but he’s not willing to hurt him to get there. Besides, it’s amazing to watch Jace fall apart with just Alec’s fingers inside of him. Jace whines when Alec works in a third.

“Babe,” Jace says, breathless. He clenches his ass around Alec’s fingers and rocks back to meet every gentle thrust. “Okay, yeah, you’re good. Come on.”

Alec laughs and leans in to kiss Jace. He can feel his parabatai’s impatience through their bond. He pulls his fingers out of Jace and kisses him before sitting back to find the lube and slick his own cock up. Alec watches Jace’s face as he pushes into him, pressing bruises into his hips until Alec is buried deep.

Jace whimpers, though he’ll never admit it. His body shudders as Alec rocks into him, and Jace tangles his fingers together with Alec’s, just holding on. “Alec.”

It goes straight to Alec’s heart and he swallows around the lump in his throat. Hearing the open adoration in Jace’s tone, seeing the way Jace is looking up at him through half lidded eyes, it’s too much. Jace squeezes Alec’s fingers and rolls his hips.

The drag of his cock inside of Jace’s body is blissful. The tight, velvety heat makes it hard for Alec to focus on anything but the soft noises Jace is making beneath him. There’s no rush to this. Jace rocks his hips up to meet every thrust of Alec’s cock, one hand stroking himself in time with the thrusts and the other just holding on to Alec.

“Alec,” Jace moans. It’s a mantra, whispered every time Alec brushes against his prostate and buries inside of him completely. His legs tighten around Alec’s waist, trapping him. He’s close, judging from the way he’s working his own cock, but Alec isn’t ready for this to be over.

It feels like a sacrifice to slip out of Jace’s tight body, but it’s worth it to grip Jace’s body and flip them over. He’s used to tossing Jace around the sparring room and Jace isn’t expecting it now. Jace pushes himself up onto his elbows and stares down at Alec. “Really?”

Alec grips Jace’s hips with both of his hands and presses his cock back inside of him. Any objection on Jace’s lips are lost in a deep groan, his hips pushing back into the gentle thrust. Alec squeezes Jace’s hips gently and hopes it’s enough to convey everything he can’t find the words for.

Jace holds Alec’s hand against his face and strokes his cock in sync with the movement of Alec’s inside of him. It’s perfect. Jace comes with a strangled groan, rubbing himself through it as he spills over Alec’s abs. He slumps forward, pressing tender kisses to Alec’s collarbone and sighing softly.

Alec comes with Jace around him, pressing tired kisses into his skin. He should pull out, he knows, but there’s something primal and appeasing about coming deep inside of Jace. Claiming him. Alec wraps his arms around Jace’s shoulders and doesn’t let him pull away, even after his cock has finished pulsing.

Jace laughs against Alec’s skin and tucks his face into the crook of Alec’s shoulder. He shudders, pressing closer against Alec’s front, and sighs contently. It doesn’t take him long to settle and Alec strokes his back gently.

“Are you okay?” Alec whispers, brushing a kiss against the top of Jace’s head.

Jace just  _ sh’s _ him and snuggles closer. Alec takes that as a  _ yes _ .


	19. Dom/Matt, frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy, not quite awake sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple requests for Dom/Matt, including from the wonderful beta [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju) so. Yeah.

There’s a warm, heavy weight pinning him to the bed and soft breaths ghosting against his skin. It’s pointless to shift to get more comfortable when their legs are tangled together. It would mean waking Dom and Matt’s not ready for that. He lives for these quiet moments in bed before the sun is up and their alarms go off.

He’s not entirely sure what time it is, but there can’t be much longer before they bicker about who needs to go turn the coffee on and who gets to stay in bed for a few extra minutes. Matt doesn’t let himself worry about it. He closes his eyes and runs a hand down Dom’s back.

Time stands still. Their world extends to the edges of the cheap memory foam mattress and the sounds of the city are so far away. Dom’s gentle snores are rhythmic and Matt could easily fall back asleep listening to them.

Dom’s phone goes off suddenly, snapping him out of whatever dreamstate he was in. It’s a kneejerk reaction to reach for the phone and fumble for the off button. Dom groans as Matt squirms beneath him.

“Too early,” Dom yawns. He nuzzles against Matt’s shoulder.

It’s six on the dot. Matt isn’t ready to pretend to be a person yet. He pats Dom’s ass through the blankets. “It’s your turn to make coffee.”

Dom’s not awake and his words are mumbled, accent thick. Matt’s pretty sure Dom told him to do it himself, but it’s hard to tell.

“Babe,” Matt says. He tries to push Dom off of him and roll over at the same time. It doesn’t work. Dom just throws a leg over his hip and presses their bodies close together. He’s distracting and Matt isn’t ready to cope with this so early in the morning. “Dom.”

Dom hums and rocks against Matt slowly, pressing their hips together. They're both half hard already and Matt doesn’t have it in him to object. They’re not going to get anything accomplished this way, just grinding together, but it feels nice.

“Coffee,” Matt  sighs . He means to elaborate but the words don’t come, instead he runs his fingers through Dom’s hair and tugs. The first kiss is a sleepy brush of lips. He kisses Dom’s jaw next, lips brushing along early morning stubble, then moves to the spot beneath Dom’s ear that makes him  shudder .

“Fuck,” Dom moans. His eyes are still closed and he tips his head back so Matt can mouth wet kisses at his throat. They probably don’t have time for this. Neither of them seem to care.

Matt squeezes Dom’s hip and rolls him onto his back. Fitting perfectly between Dom’s thighs, he continues to grind against him. He kisses Dom’s Adam’s apple, lets his teeth scrape over sensitive skin, and Dom whimpers beneath him.

Dom’s hands curl around his bicep and the back of his neck, and it’s all the encouragement Matt needs to snake a hand between them. His fingers curl around their cocks, pressing them together. It’s not enough, not nearly, but they’re both leaking sticky precome and it lessens the friction.

“Matt.” It’s barely audible over their panting and the slick sound they make as they rock together. Dom licks his lips, swollen from the way he bites at them, and repeats Matt’s name over and over again like a mantra. Matt will never get tired of hearing his name on Dom’s lips.

Dom’s heels dig into the mattress and he arches up, rocking his body in time with Matt’s. They fuck into the loose circle of Matt’s fingers, pressed together. Matt’s cock aches and he can feel Dom’s pulsing beneath him. Right now, nothing matters but Dom’s shaky breaths and the way his body trembles beneath Matt’s.

The fingers on the back of Matt’s neck tighten, nails pressing in. Matt knows Dom’s going to come even before his body goes rigid and Dom’s breath catches in his throat. His come is hot on Matt’s fingers, on his stomach, and his cock throbs against Matt’s own.

It’s enough for Matt. He lets himself get lost in the feeling of Dom’s body and the little desperate sounds he’s making. He kisses Dom’s jaw and  shudders as he comes. 

They’re sticky with sweat and come, but Matt’s in no rush to move even after he finishes coming between them. It feels good to have Dom pinned to the bed for a change, and the brush of fingers through his sweaty hair is oddly soothing. Matt would be okay with going back to bed right now.

“Babe,” Dom murmurs. His fingers don’t stop the gentle massage of Matt’s scalp even as he closes his eyes and relaxes back into the mattress. “Coffee.”

Matt fumbles for Dom’s phone and checks the time. They still need to shower before they make it to the site today and Matt’s not sure he has the energy to do that and stare at the coffee pot while it drips. “Starbucks?”

Dom is quiet for a moment. He takes his phone from Matt, sets an alarm for fifteen minutes from now, and drops it on the edge of the mattress. “Starbucks.”

Closing his eyes, Matt  sighs and nuzzles his cheek against Dom’s shoulder. It’s only a few more minutes.


	20. Alec/Jace/Magnus, magical bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes advantage of his magic by tying up Jace and teasing him while Alec watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju), who this would be garbage without.
> 
> Written for **Wholockedhunter** who wanted bossy bottom Jace being tied up and teased magically by Magnus and Alec.

“One last thing,” Magnus says in a sing song tone. He presses a soft kiss to Jace’s lips, barely a heartbeat in length, before snapping his fingers. A silk scarf appears and he dangles the dark blue fabric in front of Jace’s eyes. “Can you be a good boy?”

Jace’s throat is dry and he licks his lips. Words won’t come to him, so he nods his head instead.

“Jace,” Alec says. His hand is on the small of Jace’s back and he strokes gently. It’s oddly calming for Jace, given that he’s standing naked and his wrists are bound above his head by Magnus’ magic alone.

“Are we gonna do this or not?” Jace asks. He rocks onto the balls of his feet but it does nothing to relieve the pressure in his shoulders.

“Cocky,” Magnus says. It doesn’t deter him from tying the light scarf around Jace’s head with a thick knot, obscuring Jace’s vision. “You’d think he’d be more eager to please, considering.”

“It’s a defense mechanism,” Alec says casually, like Jace isn’t standing between them. His hand drops from Jace’s back and he steps away.

Suddenly, Jace is cold and realizes just how naked he is. Magnus’ bedroom is spacious and Jace is rooted to the spot, unable to reach out for the warmth of Alec’s body, wherever he may have moved to. It’s hard to swallow around the lump in his throat but there’s a hum of excitement in his veins. They’ve never done this before and he doesn’t know what to expect.

“You’re so beautiful,” Magnus says. There’s a whisper against his skin, an electric touch ghosting across his shoulder and along his collarbone, fading in the center of his chest.

The hairs stand up on Jace’s arms and he tries not to shiver. “You’ve already got me naked, babe. You can just take what you want. I’m ready and willing.”

“Maybe you should have gagged him instead,” Alec says. He doesn’t sound close. He’s probably propped up on Magnus’ bed, enjoying Jace’s suffering.

“Perhaps,” Magnus says. He places a hand over Jace’s chest and the touch sparks - painless pleasure racing through his veins that makes his heart skip a beat. They’ve done this before but Jace doesn’t think it’s ever felt quite like this. “But the more he objects, the longer I can draw it out.”

Jace bites his tongue and presses himself into Magnus’ touch. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Magnus replies.

He feels the swirls of magic dance across his chest and down his abs, fading before they reach his groin but starting up again elsewhere. The ache in his shoulders fades with the pulsing of Magnus’ magic and it’s surprisingly easy to relax into his warm touch.

“What’s the point of tying me up if you’re not going take advantage of my helplessness?” Jace asks. Magnus’ lips brush against his throat and Jace sighs, tipping his head back.

Magnus kicks Jace’s feet apart a little wider and slaps his ass. “You’re far from helpless.”

Whatever Jace meant to say dies on his tongue when a tingling pressure presses against his ass. He feels slick, despite the fact they haven’t bothered with lube yet, and weirdly hollow. Like Magnus is fucking him with something despite the fact there’s nothing there and Magnus’ hands are planted firmly on his hips. Jace tries to rock into the ghost touch.

“Wait,” Alec says, suddenly sounding alert. “Are you - ?”

“It seems I’ve found one way to shut him up,” Magnus says. He slaps Jace’s ass again and the sparks ricochet, pressure against his rim intensifying. Jace feels it inside of him, past the tight ring of muscle.

“Why have we never done this before?” Jace manages. He’s gasping for air and trying to rock desperately back against something that’s not even there. The spark shifts, pressing deep, and Jace pants with every pulse. His cock is throbbing, leaking on the hardwood floors, but he doesn’t care. He’s pretty sure he can come from the stimulation alone, as long as Magnus doesn’t  _ stop _ .

Jace feels stretched, wider than he’s used to from Alec and Magnus’ cocks. The touch goes deep but it doesn’t fuck. He aches, from the pressure and the burn, but it isn’t the same. He misses the bump and slide of one of his partners inside of him, stuttered breaths against the back of his neck. It aches and the gentle tingle of Magnus’ magic is amazing, but Jace wants more.

When he feels Magnus press against his front, shirt cool against his heated skin, Jace tugs on the magical bonds keeping his arms above his head and braces himself. It’s almost effortless to wrap his legs around Magnus’ waist and draw him closer, demanding more, and Magnus laughs as he kisses him.

“It’s never enough for you, is it?” Magnus asks, teasing.

Jace kisses him as if to say  _ obviously. _

Magnus’ hands wrap around Jace’s thighs, pulling him up and supporting him where he wants him. He kisses Jace’s jaw, nipping gently. “Alexander, darling, if you would.”

And Alec is there, hands on Jace’s hips, chapped lips pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and across his shoulders.

Alec doesn’t do more than unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper. The head of his cock glides easily along the rim of Jace’s asshole, teasing, before he pushes right into Jace. There’s no hesitation, no dry burn, and Jace shudders and moans when Alec bottoms out inside of him. There’s nails digging into his flesh, shaky breaths against his skin, and Alec starts fucking him.

The angle is odd, being held in place against Magnus’ body, but Alec’s cock slides in deep and his pace is punishing. He whispers sweet words, gasping little praises of  _ you’re beautiful  _ and  _ you’re perfect _ and  _ so tight _ and Jace loses himself in the overwhelming sensations.

Jace comes long before Alec does, cock pulsing against Magnus’ slacks and silk shirt, and he slumps against his bindings. He can’t do more than moan encouragements as Alec rocks into him, cock brushing against his prostate and sending a different kind of spark along Jace’s spine.

Alec comes with Jace’s name on his lips, pressing Jace against Magnus’ body with every sharp thrust. Alec’s fingers slip over sweat slicked skin and he presses a messy kiss against Jace’s shoulder. He doesn’t pull out, not right away, and Jace is glad for it. He’s not ready for the ache and burn of being stretched open to go away.

“Magnus,” Jace mumbles. His shoulders are starting to burn again and the helplessness is making his skin crawl. He doesn’t need to elaborate for them to know what he wants. He blinks, and the magical bonds on his ropes slip away. Almost effortlessly, he’s being pressed onto the cool duvet on Magnus’ bed, his body covered by Magnus’ own.

The blindfold is tugged off and Magnus kisses him. “Is this okay?”

Jace closes his eyes and hums his approval. It’s easy to get lost in the gentle rocking of Magnus’ body inside of his own and lazy fingers running through his hair. 


	21. Alec x Magnus, alpha!Alec, omega!Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Magnus, and the first morning after a Heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for luckybucky who wanted alpha!Alec and omega!Magnus.
> 
> Beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju).

Alec loves waking up in Magnus’ bed. There’s too many pillows, too many layers of sheets and and duvet. It’s so cozy. He sinks into Magnus’ mattress and the energy drains out of him. It’s the scent of Magnus that keeps Alec awake though.

Soft fingers brush hair from his face and Alec sighs, tipping his head up into the touch. The mattress dips as Magnus sits at his side. “Did you plan on staying in bed all day?”

“Maybe,” Alec says. They haven’t changed the sheets since Magnus’ Heat finally broke last night and as long as Alec stays in bed they won’t have to. “Did you bring food?”

Magnus laughs and leans down to kiss Alec’s forehead. “I can.”

Alec reaches for Magnus and tugs him closer. He runs his palms over Magnus’ naked back, tracing the line of his spine slowly. He’s still got welts from Alec’s nails and teeth raking across his skin. Alec hopes they don’t fade anytime soon.

“You’re not exhausted yet?” Magnus asks. He shifts his weight to wiggle out of his grey sweats and slides back under the covers. He’s naked and warm and Alec rolls on top of him. Magnus laughs.

“I’ll never get tired of you,” Alec says. He kisses Magnus’ collarbone and up the side of his neck. There’s dark bruises on his skin from Alec’s lips and teeth and a week of passionate fucking. Alec covers the bruises with kisses. Beneath him, Magnus eagerly spreads his legs. “I love you.”

Magnus sighs sweetly and runs his hands down Alec’s back. He won’t get slick, never has as far as Alec knows, but his body was made to fit Alec’s perfectly. 

There’s lube on the bedside table that Alec struggles to reach so he can slip three fingers inside of him and pump.

Magnus sighs contently. He’s relaxed back into the mattress, eyes half lidded and golden. He’s not wearing any makeup or jewelry, bare except for the marks Alec spent all week marring his skin with. A lump forms in Alec’s throat just looking down at him, spread out on silky sheets. “I can take more.”

“I spent all week being rough,” Alec says. “Just relax and enjoy this for a minute.”

Alec kisses to the corner of Magnus’ jaw, his cheekbone, and finally plants one on his lips. He will never get tired of kissing Magnus, lips barely brushing together as they pant.

Magnus stops complaining. His body writhes on the sheets, hips rolling to get more from Alec’s fingers. His groans are so vocal and honest that it makes Alec lose track of the world around them. The only thing that matters is Magnus, beneath him, so open and vulnerable.

A whimper wracks Magnus’ body when Alec pulls his fingers out, but he moans when Alec replaces them with his cock. His heels into the back of Alec’s thighs, nails pressing tight into his shoulders, lips forming a perfect  _ O _ .

Alec drags one of Magnus’ thighs higher up on his hips and digs his knees into the mattress. He fucks Magnus harder, rolling his hips, and Magnus groans out his name. Magnus’ nails scratch along Alec’s shoulders, sharp and painful, and his cock pulses hotly against Alec’s fingers.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus moans. The pupils of his golden eyes are blown, cheeks flushed, and Alec can’t say no. He can never resist his beautiful mate.

Alec slaps Magnus’ hip and pulls out. He doesn’t need to tell Magnus to roll over for him to do it, shoulders in the mattress and ass pushed up eagerly for Alec. He’s presenting himself, giving himself, and Alec takes. Alec  digs his nails into Magnus’ hips, pressing on top of old ones, using his grip to drag Magnus back to meet every sharp thrust.

When his knot starts to swell, throbbing painfully, Alec only fucks him harder. He can feel it tug at Magnus’ rim, puffy and abused after a week of this. Magnus is addicting and Alec grinds against him until his knot doesn’t slip past the tight ring of muscle anymore.

Alec comes and it takes everything in him not to collapse on top of Magnus and just ride out his orgasm. He runs a hand up Magnus’ spine, over love bites on his shoulders, and fists it in Magnus’ hair. “Come for me, Mags.”

Magnus moans and squirms one of his arms free so he can touch himself. He clenches around Alec as he starts to jack himself off and Alec moans. He loves the sound of Magnus bringing himself off, of Magnus obeying Alec’s orders. It only takes a few heartbeats for Magnus to spill on the sheets beneath him, his whole body shuddering as he does. His body is tight around Alec’s cock as he moans and trembles. Alec is positive it’s almost enough to make him come all over again.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, breathless. “I came in to tell you that I put the coffee on and ask what you wanted for breakfast.”

Carefully, Alec rolls them on to their sides and wraps an arm around Magnus’ sticky waist, tugging him close. He kisses the spot just under Magnus’ ear before nipping the side of his neck. “Is breakfast in bed an option?”

Magnus laughs and tangles his fingers with Alec’s. “Anything you want.”


	22. Alec/Jace, post mission sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've come back from a rough mission and Alec just needs to reassure himself that Jace is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two prompts from **Dalia** and **anon** who wanted Jalec angry sex and after battle tension relief and this is somewhere in the middle of both.
> 
> As always, beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju). She spared you the word _tug_ sixteen times in 1300 words. And **Max** had to put up with me whine so she gets a shout out, too.

Jace is ready to drop his equipment off in the weapon room, take a shower, and sleep for a week. Every bone in his body aches and it’s going to take more than an _iratze_ to help him sleep. He’s already imagining the warm water rushing down his back when Alec catches him by the wrist.

“We’ll catch up with you in a minute,” Alec says. Izzy gives them a knowing look but Clary looks as oblivious as Jace is feeling.

They’re barely alone in the hall before Alec is dragging Jace in the opposite direction of the weapon room. They’re heading to the bedrooms and Jace lets Alec manhandle him along the way. He likes it when Alec gets a little rough.

Jace is prepared when he gets shoved against the door as soon as it’s closed behind him, the desperate kiss that leaves him gasping for air. Alec kisses with an urgency Jace has never experienced with anyone else.

“You reckless idiot,” Alec hisses between kisses. He tugs at Jace’s thigh holsters, expert fingers loosening the buckles, and presses his leg between Jace’s. Hips slotted together, Jace can feel Alec’s erection through his jeans. “You idiot.”

Jace doesn’t apologize. He knows why Alec is mad, that it’s all his fault. Jace has a habit of being reckless during missions these days. He’s rage and impulsiveness, and if he doesn’t bleed sometimes he’s not even sure he’s alive. Jace feels Alec’s anxiety through their bond every time they head out but Jace can’t help it, he needs the rush of adrenaline even if it makes Alec worry.

“I’m here,” Jace says. He pushes Alec’s jacket off his shoulders and tugs at the buttons on his shirt. Some of them pop, scattering across the room, and Alec makes a frustrated sound that Jace silences with a kiss. “Alec, I’m okay.”

Alec fists Jace’s shirt, breath shuddering. His lips are swollen from their kisses and his eyes are glossy. There’s a tension in their bond that Jace knows is going to end up with them fucking against the wall if he doesn’t help Alec towards the bed. It won’t be enough for either of them, they can't get close enough against the wall.

Jace drops his hands to Alec’s hips and squeezes tightly. He’s warm and solid. Jace needs to feel every inch of him. It’s harder than Jace imagined it would be to push Alec away from him. He doesn’t let go, pressing quick kisses to Alec’s jaw as he guides them back to the be until they both tumble onto the mattress. Alec flips Jace onto his back, straddling his lap.

“Jace,” Alec says. His voice is tight. Jace cups Alec’s face in his hands and drags him in for another kiss. Alec moans at the trail of kisses down his neck and Jace rolls a distracted Alec over onto his back.

Jace kisses Alec’s collarbone, his chest, sucking bruises and leaving bitemarks in his wake. He rolls Alec’s pebbled nipples with his thumbs before licking them both. He likes the way Alec squirms when he scrapes his teeth over them gently, the little noise that dies in the back of Alec’s throat as he tries not to whimper.

Jace’s hands trail down Alec’s body, undoing his belt slowly. Jace manages to drag them down Alec’s thighs just enough to free his cock, already erect. Jace mouths wet kisses along the length of Alec’s cock, teasing his tongue along the ridge. He licks the precome from the tip and rolls Alec’s balls. In revenge, Alec pulls Jace’s hair sharply.

Jace fetches lube from the bedside table, cherry scented and nearly empty, and drops it on the bed before shrugging off his own clothes. Alec’s fingers stroke Jace’s cock, rough and quick, and Jace drops his forehead on Alec’s shoulder. He moans, rocking his hips into Alec’s fist. It’s simultaneously too much but not enough.

Jace almost knocks the bottle of lube onto the floor when he gropes for it in his desperation. The smell is cloying when he finally manages to pop the cap. Jace pools the liquid in his palm, emptying it, and chucks the container over the edge of the bed. He coats his fingers and teases the tip of one against Alec’s hole.

Alec is tight and hot and Jace’s finger sinks into him carefully. He slides down Alec’s body to press his lips against Alec’s skin, kissing his cock and tonguing him alongside his finger. The cherry is overpowering but it’s worth it to tease Alec with the gentle press of his tongue.

Fisting the covers, Alec groans and rolls his hips. He loves this part almost as much as he loves getting fucked. The slow, torturous spread of fingers working him open and the hard, pointed rubbing against his prostate. Jace has made Alec come with his fingers and tongue more times than he can count.

Sitting up, Jace rubs his cockhead over Alec’s hole and pushes in with one long thrust. The first few thrusts of Jace’s cock inside of Alec are slow and deep. Jace can’t quite breathe, palms sweating as he grips Alec’s hips and pulls him close. It’s perfect. Alec is perfect.

There’s a salty tang to Alec’s skin, slick with sweat, as Jace kisses his collarbone. Jace bites down as he starts to thrust harder. He moans as Alec shudders and scratches his nails down Jace’s back. Jace gets lost in it. The fervid desperation drives him on, fucking Alec hard and fast with no regard for their volume or the things they should be doing right now.

Right now, nothing matters beyond the walls of their shared bedroom. Just Alec, moaning as he scratches Jace’s back bloody. Alec, scared and frustrated and anxious as always, pinned beneath the weight of Jace’s body.

“Jace,” Alec says. His voice is wrecked, pupils blown. Jace wants to kiss him. “I want -”

Alec kisses Jace instead of replying. He digs his nails into Jace’s shoulder and hip and rolls them both with ease. Jace’s back hits the wood floor with a sharp stab of pain and Alec cradles Jace’s face in his hands. Alec laughs and kisses the corner of Jace’s mouth.

“Are you okay?” Alec asks. He strokes Jace’s cheek with his thumb and a lot of frustration has molded into something softer. Almost giddy. 

“I’m fine,” Jace says. “I take it you wanted to be on top?”

Alec hums in response and slides back down his length, dropping heavily into Jace’s lap. This is better. This is so much better. Alec’s knees dig in to either side of Jace’s hips as he braces himself with a hand on Jace’s chest, rising up and dropping back down hard. He fucks himself on Jace’s cock, back bowing and cock dripping on Jace’s stomach. Jace lets him, hands on Alec’s hips, just holding on. He loves the feeling of Alec taking what he wants, what he needs, just using Jace for his own pleasure.

Jace curls his fingers around Alec’s cock, stroking him off in time with Alec’s own jerky motions. Alec whimpers, fucking himself harder, faster, rocking nto Jace’s fist and then against his cock. Alec is quiet when he comes, body clenching tight around Jace’s cock and come painting all the way up Jace’s chest.

It doesn’t take much for Jace to come after that. He braces himself and grinds himself inside of Alec. It’s a punch to the gut, a sharp, blinding release when he comes, and Jace pushes himself as deep as he can inside of Alec. He wants Alec to feel it long after they’ve cleaned up and gotten back to work. 

Alec finally slips off Jace’s cock and collapses on top of him. He’s a heavy but familiar weight that Jace wraps an arm around. He sighs contently. Neither of them is in a rush to get cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have a Tumblr. You can hit me up on [sunshinepuppy](https://sunshinepuppy.tumblr.com/) or [sunshine-fic](https://sunshine-fic.tumblr.com/). ❤


	23. Dom(/Matt), masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom has had a hardon for Matt for as long as he can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively known as the mattsturbation chapter because I'm garbage.
> 
> For **anon** who wanted Dom jerking it thinking about Matt, non-established relationship. I don't normally do solo fic so this was interesting.
> 
> Beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju) who is cool as heck.

It’s an accident.

They’re filming a scene where Matt has to grapple Dom’s body and drop him on the mat. Over and over because Dom keeps fucking up the landing. Until, eventually, lunch is called. Matt insists on one last try because he’s not the one getting slammed down time and time again. Dom finally gets his leg behind Matt’s knee and manages to drop down on top of him. Hard.

Their legs are tangled together, Matt’s fists in Dom’s shirt, and they’re both sweaty and panting. Dom drops his head on Matt’s shoulder when he hears Matt’s breath catch.

“I’m sorry,” Dom starts, sitting up onto his knees to take his weight off of Matt. “Didn’t realize you were so fragile…”

The words trail off of Dom’s tongue. Through their sweats, Dom can feel the line of Matt’s hard cock against his hip. They’re close enough that their breathing mingles, skin flushed from exertion, and Dom gets it. He’s always half hard on the days he gets to roughhouse with Matt. This is the first time Matt has reacted the same.

Dom doesn’t push away from Matt, though he knows he probably should. He’s on his knees and elbows above his castmate, surrounded by trainers and set staff.

Matt touches the small of Dom’s back. “You can get up now.”

“Right,” Dom says. His voice is thick, faux American accent forgotten. Dom pushes himself up to his feet and heaves Matt up with him. He’s tall and gangly and his shirt is sticking to his sweaty chest. Dom can’t look away from him.

“Em and I were going to get sushi for lunch,” Matt says. He rubs his hands over his face, through his hair, distracting Dom with the curl of his fingers and the warm flush of his skin. “You want to join?”

“I actually have a thing to do,” Dom says. Matt’s casual shrug leaves him oddly disappointed.

Dom heads to his trailer and once inside, he latches the door behind himself. He keeps his shirt on long enough to make sure the blinds are shut before dropping it onto the floor. He falls onto the couch, ass barely on the cushions before he starts rubbing himself through the thick cotton of his sweats.

He’s pretty sure he’s had a hardon for Matt since the first time he dropped Dom to the ground and panted above him. The way Matt’s sweat clung to his brow and his hair fell into his eyes, his thighs caging one of Dom’s and his bicep pressed against Dom’s throat. How was he not supposed to get painfully hard then and every time since?

Dom knows he’s going to Hell for thinking about his friend while he rubs one out, but the guilt doesn’t come. All that matters is the maddening desire burning through his veins and the ache from not giving himself enough pressure. Dom knows himself though, knows he’ll come before he’s even started if he strokes himself and thinks about Matt now. He wants to enjoy it for a minute. Might as well revel in his shame.

He lets himself get lost in the gentle throbbing. Imagines Matt’s hands, broad palms and long fingers, curling around the length of his erection. That hesitant first tug, gauging angle and pressure, the subtle uncertainty of  _ am I doing this right for you _ ? Dom licks his hand and finally frees his erection from his pants. The air feels cool against his heated skin and he groans as he grips himself.

Matt’s a lip biter. His lips are always chapped, red and swollen, and Dom hates himself for yearning for things he cannot have. He doesn’t want to know how Matt’s lips taste after he puts on Chapstick, how soft they are. The feelings of  _ want  _ and  _ need  _ are too visceral for that. It’s easier to think about Matt’s lips wrapped around his cock, sucking, because it could be anyone.

“Fuck,” Dom swears. He’s leaking precome, making the glide down his cock easier, but the friction still burns. Dom drops his head back onto the couch and moans. It’s not what he wants, but it’s good enough. His own hand is never going to compare to someone else’s mouth. Matt’s mouth. Dom’s cock throbs with every slow stroke and he bites at his own lip until he tastes the tang of blood.

He wants to tangle his fingers in Matt’s hair, holding on as he’s teased, shoving him down when it’s too much. Dom runs his fingers through Matt’s silky hair. It’s the perfect length to tug at until Matt is where Dom wants him, his cock buried in the back of Matt’s throat, choking him as he comes. He bets Matt could get off on it. Dom knows he could, if the roles were reversed.

Would Matt let Dom fuck him? Would he want to fuck Dom? He’s never had anything larger than his fingers in himself, but he’d be willing to try if it was with Matt. Crammed together on the couch in his trailer or shoved hard against the wall of his apartment. Dom doesn’t let himself think about Matt in his bed, above him, inside him, rocking hard enough that the headboard clips the wall.

Dom comes with Matt’s name on his lips. His thighs clench as he rocks up into his fist, fucking himself, the unexpected pleasure blossoming through his veins until he’s gasping for breath and trembling with the force of it. Dom strokes himself until his cock starts to ache. 

He’s glad he had the foresight to take his shirt off because he’s made a mess of himself, fingers and abs covered in come. He wipes himself clean with his shirt absentmindedly and rubs at his face while trying not to think about Matt. Matt, soft and warm, covering Dom’s body and making him feel  _ small _ . 

Dom is pretty sure he’s screwed.

 


	24. Jace/Magnus, praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus isn't in a rush to get out of bed and Jace is more than happy to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a couple of **anons** who wanted soft Jagnus and praise kink.
> 
> Beta'd by [**zombiejuju**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju), as always.

Magnus rarely wakes up first. More often than not, Jace has already left the apartment before his side of the bed has gone cold.  _ I need to go to the gym _ or  _ Alec needs me at the Institute  _ or  _ I was hungry _ . Jace isn’t good at lingering.

There are no empty excuses this morning. Just Jace, spread out on his tummy with his blond hair in his face and the blankets rucked up around his waist. Magnus ghosts his fingertips over runes and scars before settling his hand on the small of Jace’s back.

Jace doesn’t stir despite the touches, even breaths puffing from slightly parted lips. Magnus is so in love with every little detail of him. Jace Herondale is soft and, despite what he wants the world to think of him, Magnus knows the truth.

Jace’s phone pings from the bedside table. It’s Pavlovian, the way he blinks his eyes open and shakes his bangs out of his vision. He rolls towards the bedside table to fetch his phone and yawns as Magnus scoots closer to spoon him.

“Mm, hey,” Jace says, snuggling back into Magnus’ chest. He rests one hand on the arm Magnus has draped across his waist and uses the other to type out a quick response to the message he’s received. Jace is sluggish and Magnus rarely gets to experience Jace’s lazy side. “You should have woken me up.”

“You should have set an alarm,” Magnus counters. He presses a kiss to the back of Jace’s neck, chapped lips rubbing against soft skin. Magnus knows he should get out of bed and get lip balm but he’s comfortable. He doesn’t want to move until Jace does.

“Yeah,” Jace agrees. His hand squeezes Magnus’ wrist and tugs, guiding the other man’s hand down under the covers. Jace isn’t hard but Magnus knows what he wants, cock twitching when Magnus traces a finger from tip to root.

“Do you have time?” Magnus asks.  _ For me  _ or  _ for this _ , Magnus isn’t sure. Jace is here, naked in their bed, and Magnus will take whatever he can get from his flighty lover. He cups Jace’s balls and rolls them gently, and Jace whimpers as Magnus presses an open mouthed kiss to the side of his neck.

“I want to be here,” Jace says, voice hoarse. His cock thickens in Magnus’ grip, but Magnus is barely doing more than rubbing it with dry fingertips. He knows every ridge and vein, doesn’t need to see it to know exactly where to press to get Jace hard. It’s experience that has him dragging this out, keeping Jace close to him. Keeping Jace wanting.

Magnus’ nails scrape against the base of Jace’s cock, through thick blond curls, before his palm rubs over the head of Jace’s cock. The slit is sticky with precome and Magnus spreads it down the length of Jace’s cock. It’s not enough to keep the friction from burning but Jace doesn’t complain. Jace pants and clenches his thighs and Magnus can feel him trying to stay in control.

“You’re such a good boy,” Magnus says, voice barely a whisper in Jace’s ear. He’s pressed close enough to Jace’s back to feel the way the words make him tremble. It shouldn’t make Magnus hard, Jace’s eagerness to please, but it does. His cock is pressed against Jace’s ass, hips rolling forward in an attempt to seek pleasure. “So beautiful. The little noises you make. The way you bite your lip.”

Jace moans. His cock throbs in Magnus’ hand, a steady leak of precome helping Magnus’ hand glide along his length in long, languid strokes. Jace pants, squirming, but doesn’t push into Magnus’ fist. He lets Magnus stay in control, set the pace. He’s trusting Magnus to give him what he needs.

“My sweet, perfect boy,” Magnus murmurs. “You try so hard to be a good boy and take care of others. Let me take care of you…”

Magnus’ grip tightens but he continues to stroke Jace with the same  slow , long motions that leave him panting. He presses his thumb just under the head and Jace whimpers. He tries to press into Magnus’ fist before settling on grinding his ass against Magnus’ cock instead.

“You’re a tease,” Jace says, but he doesn’t seem to actually mind. He’s content to just rock against Magnus, soft sighs and gentle rolls of his hips. “Please.”

Magnus doesn’t make Jace beg, even though he would love to drag this out all morning. Kissing the back of his neck, sweet nothings and filthy promises fall off Magnus’ tongue as he strokes Jace’s cock.

Jace cries out when he comes, cock pulsing come over Magnus’ hand and up onto his own stomach. Magnus strokes Jace’s cock until the last desperate whine dies on his lips. Jace shudders, groaning, before pushing Magnus’ hand away and twisting around in his arms. 

He catches Magnus’ face in both of his hands and kisses him, sloppy and happy. There’s a giggle on his lips and Magnus feels compelled to share in the warmth. Jace, smiling and happy, drunk on their love. Magnus could drown in that feeling.

Jace’s fingers wrap tight around Magnus’ cock, tugging eagerly. His lips press against Magnus’ jaw, open mouthed and panting. His whispers echo the praises Magnus gave him  _ so sweet so perfect so good for me _ and Magnus’ cock throbs in time with every eager stroke. His orgasm is sudden, reaching the boiling point and spilling over before he was even close to ready for it.

Magnus cries out Jace’s name, digging his nails into Jace’s biceps just to have something to hold on to, and Jace works him through it. It’s perfect. Just like every little thing Jace does for him, to him. It leaves Magnus breathless, and he’s in no rush to get out of bed let alone change the sheets.

“Stay with me,” Magnus says, lips brushing against Jace’s in a soft kiss. Their foreheads touch and Jace whispers his assent _. _


End file.
